Falling into the Madness
by Love-Cook
Summary: Death the Kid is drowning... drowning in the madness created by Asura. How will Maka and the others help him recover from this horrific expirience? KidxMaka, SoulxMaka in the beginning. Slightly dark. Rating may change.
1. An Uncalled for Battle

-1Maka and the gang are out save their good friend Kid in the book of Eibon, but they did not expect this when they actually saw him...

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters.

**A/N:** Hey! First fanfic ever so please be nice :P! By the way, it's a KidxMaka fanfic, slightly SoMa in the beginning

* * *

**Falling into the Madness**

It was... dark... Very dark, too dark, just darkness... The ULTIMATE symmetry through the eyes of the symmetry obsessed shinigami. Death the Kid, son of Shinigami-sama himself.

The ultimate symmetry is what Kid had longed for since the moment he came into this world. He never showed it, and sometimes he didn't even notice it... But the madness that tempted him in the last chapter of the book of Eibon pushed him over the edge...

"Kid!" several voices called from the dark and gloomy hallway, echoing into the dark dungeon, hardly audible, but it would be enough to give hope to any sane person. The young shinigami blinked several times, his golden eyes heavy and nearly closed as his head drooped. He wasn't sure if he was hearing things again so he presumably ignored it.

Kid was currently shackled to the wall standing upright, the sleeves of his white undershirt torn off and his specially-made symmetrical suit jacket lying in ribbons in the corner, his shinigami emblem hanging crooked on his shirt.

"We're coming!" One voice stuck out from the rest and was probably the most memorable to Kid; it was the voice of miss Maka Albarn, the leader of the group.

His striped head instantly shot up, his eyes wide with shock as he now knew it wasn't just his imagination. "M-Maka...?" Kid mummbled weakly as his left eye twitched slightly. 'Foolish Shinigami! Kill them the moment they come in! It's the least you can do to repay them for they're efforts!' an unknown voice scolded coldly as a crimson color took over the once beautiful amber color that filled his eyes. His blunt mouth stretched into a murderous smile as footsteps could now be heard. "S-Stop! I don't need you, madness, now that my friends have come to rescue me!" Kid's true voice fought back in a random outburst as the figures now became visible. 'There's no use in fighting back now, I've already conquered half of your soul.'

"SHUT UP!" Kid shrilled at the top of his lungs as Maka entered the dark room, wielding Soul firmly in her grasp, but stopped abruptly with utter shock. Partly because Kid looked like he took a rollercoaster ride through a large paper-shredder machine and also because of the large and incoherent scream to 'shut-up'. "What are you waiting for Maka?" Soul inquired quick and harshly as he watched the shinigami cautiously, but his partner wouldn't budge.

'You're mine now, shinigami...' At that moment, the weak-looking Shinigami broke through the chains as if they were nothing and stood in a new fighting stance with his open hand facing Maka and his fist clenched next to his chest; most likely a martial arts stance.

"Kid! It's just us! Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patti, Ox, Harvar, Kilik, the twins, Kim and Jacqueline!" Maka burst out randomly, taking a deep breath after reciting the list of names. The sudden outburst made Kid waver slightly, but he still stood strong in the same stance.

"YAHOOO! Never fear! The great BLACK*STAR has come to save Kid!" the boastful voice of the arrogant assassin rang out through the room as a teal-haired boy burst into the room, the demon weapon Tsubaki in hand, currently in enchanted sword mode.

"Calm down, Black*Star, Maka and Soul seem to already have this under control," Tsubaki at least tried to explain to the no-brained idiot wielding her.

"So what, Tsubaki? This job is obviously too big of a job for such little people to handle," the assassin smirked mischievously in reply as everyone else in the room stared awkwardly at the interruption. "Only a big man such as myself should be able to handle such a job!"

"Would you quit it already, baka (dumb, idiot)?" Maka groaned as Kilik, Ox and Kim entered the room sweat-dropping with their weapons in hand. "Tsubaki is right, we have this under control."

"That's what you think, human," Kid abruptly spat out acidly, everyone suddenly drawing their attention back to the shinigami. Kid NEVER even addressed them as humans the whole time they knew each other, but he way he said it made the seem as scum.

"K-Kid?" Maka stuttered as she noticed the blood-red eyes. She then finally noticed it, Kid's shinigami soul had somehow vanished and in replace was just a swarming ball of black and dark-violet madness.

"You will address me as Mad, since I am the madness after all," the boy smirked as Black*Star grew impatient and Ox, Kilik and Kim still looked clueless as to what was happening. "The shinigami willingly gave his body up to me in order to satisfy his lust for nothingness. I will carry out the deed with ease, even if I must battle a death scythe." The red eyes then glanced at Soul for a mere second.

Liz and Patti were the last to enter the room, breaking the tension as Patti could be heard singing "Giraffe~! Giraffe~!" in a sing-song voice with Liz scolding her hastily in the back round to get more serious.

They both abruptly stopped their actions the moment they entered the large room. "You're not Kid-kun!" Maka finally burst out as Black*Star now looked enraged. Kid smirked widely into a murderous grin as be jumped into the air, nearly up to the ceiling as he seemingly got ready to drop a kick on the unsuspecting meister.

"I already told you that I'm not that pitiful shinigami and that your friend is gone for good," the voice commented coolly as his body began to plummet towards the ground, an axe-kick ready and aimed for the meister's blonde head.

"HAHAHA! Don't think you can even lay a finger on any of us while I'm still around!" the voice of the assassin chuckled loudly and echoed throughout the room as the teal-haired boy appeared out of nowhere and next to the possessed form of Kid, hid wave length fully charged and heading for his upper-torso.

The shinigami quickly turned his head to only get a glance at the yellow wave length piercing through his chest almost as if it were butter. "I told you! The great Black*Star is undefeated! AHAHAHA!"

Kid instantly dive-bombed into the ground only a split second later, head first, creating a large and gruesome crater with smoke filling the room.

"That was a bit overboard, don't you think?" Soul sighed as he transformed into his human form and Black*Star landed directly in front of him with a large smirk plastered onto his face.

"Don't worry, that guy might've been all talk and no bite, but that's Kid we're talking about, he doesn't die as easily as a normal person would do," Black*Star explained boastfully. "But I jut surpassed GOD! How freaking awesome is THAT?" Tsubaki sighed as usual as she too returned to her human form and stood next to Black*Star.

"Can someone please explain to me what just happened?" Ox asked, butting-in as he adjusted his glasses. "Why did Black*Star just pummel the guy we're supposed to be saving into the ground, and why are you all not angry and instead you're slightly praising him?"

"Did you even hear a word he said to Maka and us, Ox?" Soul sighed as Maka, Liz and Patti all stayed dead silent. "Kid was being possessed by the madness and was about to attack us when Black*Star took him down."

"Well, you may want to look over their if you're so confident you knocked him out," Ox suggested as a dark form could be seen emerging from the large crater.

"E-Everyone! Don't hold anything back even if it is Kid! We have to knock this nonsense out of him!" Maka ordered, wavering slightly as Soul nearly turned back into his weapon form, but was stopped by an uncalled for kick to the face, sending him flying into the wall. "SOUL!" Maka screamed loudly as Tsubaki returned to weapon form and the others got into battle stances, all except for Liz and Patti who stayed unusually quiet.

"I-I'm okay," the groggy voice of Soul called out from the dust as he walked back into the scene. "I wasn't made a death scythe for doing nothing ya know. So not cool though, that was a cheap shot anyways." The weapon then returned to his weapon form in a flash of light with Maka catching him with ease in the palm of her white-gloved hands.

"For Kid!" Maka yelled fiercely as she was the first who jumped into combat, swinging her scythe at the shinigami's head which in return, he dodged swiftly.

"For Kid!" the other's voices called back as an echo as the rest all jumped into battle as well... except for Liz and Patti who both just watched silently.

Kid dodged Maka's attacks with ease and eventually ended up swinging her halfway across the room from the momentum of one of her more powerful strikes. Soul instantly returned to his human form as he noticed the lack of confidence in his meister's soul after they landed on the ground harshly. 'Come on, Soul, just use me just this once... Come on, you know you can't win without me...' the voice of the small demon whispered within the crevices of his mind. "No I don't, stupid demon. I'm a death scythe and I can handle this..." Soul mummbled as he tried his best to get his meister back up on her feet.

Back in the fight, Ox had failed several times to get a clean shot at Kid, even with Kim and Black*Star distracting him slightly. He began to grow flustered as added more force behind his attacks unconsciously as Black*Star grew impatient.

The assassin was currently in his ninja-weapon form, occasionally getting a slight cut on the shinigami. "Ahg, I'm never going to win this way..." the boastful teen muttered as Kid then heaved himself back up into the air with ease.

"This body has more agility than anticipated," Mad smirked as he did a full mid-air back flip. "Plus, a shinigami is much harder to kill then any of you puny mortals."

Black*Star watched angrily from the ground as Kim missed numerous times to get a good shot at Kid with Jaqcliene. "Soul Execution!" Mad yelled randomly as swarms of flickering black and dark purple streaks of what looked like lightning swarmed his body and he landed in a squatting position on he ground in-between the four meisters.

Ox adjusted his glasses as his face took on a dreary look. Kid had grabbed on to the tip of Harvar as they finally found an opening. "How about a madness shock wave, eh?" Kid smirked as his new wavelength swarmed sown the staff and in a split second, Ox had looked like he had stuck his finger in a light bulb as he fell over backwards.

"What the hell?" the assassin burst out as he gripped Tsubaki tighter and Harvar returned to human form, except he looked no better than Ox and too collapsed next to his partner, the occasional flicker of black or purple on one of their limbs.

"You're going to pay, whoever you really are!" Kilik exclaimed as he readied his thunder pot. "Thunder and fire style!" The young meister smirked as he shot several waves of thunder and fire at the possessed shinigami, occasionally getting a hit as Kim back Kilik up from behind and Black*Star attacking from Kid's blind side; his back.

Kid continued to flip and jump over the numerous attacks as Soul still desperately tried to wake his meister, Liz and Patti still silently watching from the doorway.

"HIYA!" the assassin yelled as he aimed another kick for Kid's head, which he dodged easily and used the opening to flip the assassin over and slam him onto his back. "I'm not nearly done yet! Tsubaki, enchanted sword mode!" The demon tool nodded and did as commanded obediently as Kilik and Kim continued to fire away with their weapons. The assassin then kicked up and onto his feet, aiming a few slashes at Kid's head and occasionally cutting a few strands of hair.

"WITCH HUNTER!" Maka's voice rang out from above the teen with stripes in his hair. Kid's now crimson eyes widened largely as he turned around as fast as possible, only to be met with an immense white light which sent him flying into the southern wall and smashing through it as if it were nothing, as well as the other behind that one.

Maka landed on the ground panting, dropping Soul in the process as she dropped to her knees. "Oi! You nearly had my head there, Maka!" Black*Star yelled as he stood up straight, as well as Kilik and Kim.

"Asura's wreath within me, awaken..."

"Y-Yeah, sorry Black*Star..." Maka slightly giggled as Soul returned to his human form and smiled widely.

"In the darkness and from the depths of hell you guide me..."

"Hey! Don't forget about Ox and Harvar over there! They're the ones that need actual help," Kilik slightly laughed as the pots too turned back to their human forms.

"But I ask you now..."

"Nah, they'll be fine," Maka slightly joked as she got up to her feet and began to approach the hole in the wall. "But I don't think Kid will be for a while after that last attack."

"DESTROY THEM!" the sickening voice of Mad rang out through the room as Maka froze in her tracks, a large orb of flickering black and purple appeared in the center of the room out of nowhere.

"HA! What in the hell-" The assassin was interrupted abruptly by a large explosion emitting from the small orb, which consumed the whole entire room in one go with a euphoria of black and purple flickering colors.

Liz and Patti watched wide-eyed from the doorway, only missing the explosion by a centimeter. Their emotions were written all over their faces, anger, sadness, shock, betrayal and most of all, fear. The two just stood their silently, awaiting for the smoke to clear and reveal the damage.

The scene cleared in a matter of seconds, revealing everyone who was in the room lying unconscious on the ground, covered in soot and ash with Death the Kid standing in the middle of all of it. Maka, Harvar and Tsubaki had managed to keep conscious, even as Kid began to laugh insanely.

"I am by far the superior being here!" Mad chuckled wildly as the whole room seemingly shook. "I'll just kill you all now to put you out of your missor-" His crimson eyes quickly drained back into their normal shinigami gold eyes as he fell forwards and onto his torso as consecutive gun fire could be heard for behind, eight to be exact.

Behind the now extremely injured Death the Kid stood a quivering Liz with her sister in her weapon form in hand and both hands wrapped around her tightly, the gun smoking. The twin pistol was panting as her whole body shook and she stared down at her meister's bloodied body.

"L-Liz...?" Maka muttered, barely coherently as she attempted to climb to her feet. Liz silenced her with a mere hand as Patti returned to her human form and Liz took out a small mirror from her pocket.

She quickly wrote in Shinigami-sama's number and a large, white shinigami mask could be seen moments later. "Hey! How ya doin'? Wassup? Wassssup?" the goofy voice that belonged to Lord Death asked. "Did you retrieve my Kiddo-kun for me, Liz-chan, Patti-chan?"

"Uh, there was a bit of trouble but we have him now, but I'm afraid he's gravely injured and will need medical attention a.s.a.p." the older Thompson sister replied as Lord Death stood their silently. "Alright then! Let's get to work and bring Kiddo back here!" Shinigami exclaimed as he began to wave. "I expect you all back here in one piece in about an hour! Bye~!"

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed and please review :D!

I'll try to update by next week!


	2. Aftershock

**A/N: **The nice reviews really made me type this up a lot quicker than usual, even if there are only a few, I still like em'. Anyways, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters.

**

* * *

**

**Falling into the Madness**

It was dark... Again... The voices of his friends could be heard chattering in a panic-like tone as he felt the wind flow through his asymmetrical hair.

Footsteps could be heard... It annoyed Kid's inner-demon Mad. The wind blowing felt nice to Kid, Mad despised it to his fullest content. The shinigami currently couldn't feel any pain, Mad hated that as well.

Amber eyes blinked open, it was dark still, but the talking and footsteps stopped suddenly. It was his dream world, the fantasy he knew he could never achieve, nothingness.

"Where am I?" Kid questioned weakly, he was currently floating in the darkness aimlessly... just floating. "Am I... Dead?"

"You are far from that, stupid shinigami," a snake-like voice snarled, the voice sly and cunning, his "s'" making hissing sounds. The shinigami blinked several times as his body slowly lowered to what seemed to be the ground.

The ground wasn't even visible, yet there Kid stood, staring at a black-robed man, a hood shielding his face and two eerie red eyes peeking out from the darkness of the robe. The mark of the Kishin could also be seen with the three eyes on the shoulders, hood and also on the mid-sleeves. The person looked like he was hovering on a cloud of darkness, no feet noticeable.

"Are you by chance the madness?" the young shinigami inquired, his voice echoing in the darkness as the figure shifted slightly.

"I'm more of a branch of Asura's own soul," Mad replied quickly and harshly as Kid silently took a seat on the floor.

"Question mister Mad, if you are in fact the madness, why do you have a separate personality unlike Stein," Kid questioned as he sat cross-legged casually.

"The madness affects everyone in different ways, but your weakness for symmetry is endless and the madness could consume you even faster than Stein. You are actually the mortal with the most madness-consumed soul that hasn't gone completely insane yet," the madness explained as Kid listened cautiously for any clues. "You know you want it though, right? The ultimate symmetry, nothingness."

"I do and I don't at the same time, let's leave it at that for now," the shinigami replied hastily, picking every exact word to say. "But I do wonder... Where the hell am I?"

"I'm kind of surprised you didn't ask sooner," Mad commented as a side note. "But you are in your inner world, your own mind."

"Alright, but how did I get here and how do I leave? As the only mobile shinigami, I mustn't waste time chatting with the madness," Kid stated quick and to the point. Mad began to cackle loudly, as Kid just watched causelessly on the ground, watching the madness throw back his head and chuckle like a mad man. "What's so funny, huh?"

"Oh… nothing really," Mad replied, gradually beginning to quit his fit of laughter. "But, there are numerous ways to get to your own soul, but yours currently has a 'sickness' or 'infection' and I am able to pull you in here as I please since I am the 'infection'. The only way to leave is if you defeat me in combat only once."

"Only once, huh?" Kid mummbled as he began to get to his feet. "I'll do it with ease, and then I'll go back to the real world. You made me harm my friends and nearly got me killed as well so I'll hold nothing back." The young shinigami then took the stance of "Punishment" or "Sin", preparing to attack.

"Alright, but I must warn you before we start," Mad added as he lowered himself to the ground. "One hour in your mind is a full day in the real world, that's just how it works. You could stay unconscious in the real world for a full year if you're as weak as I think."

"Well then I'll have to defeat you quicker than usual," the shinigami smirked as he began to slash kicks at the man's head, the madness dodging it just as easily as before.

* * *

**The same day: Shibusen Infirmary**

"W-Will he be okay?" Maka stuttered as Soul, Maka, Liz and Patti crowded around Kid's bed and Ox and Harvar watched from their separate beds on the opposite side of the room. Nygus nodded, the new school nurse after Medusa had been exposed, killed and then revived again.

"But I have no idea how this young shinigami will be out for, his wavelength keeps alternating between the madness and his own. His soul is beginning to come out of the shroud of madness hiding it, but you never know," the weapon replied, trying to hide her doubtfulness.

Liz and Patti sat silently at the young shinigami's side, looking slightly guilty for doing that to the young meister, occasionally straightening his bangs to make them "symmetrical" as he stirred on the bed.

"YO!" Black*Star called, barging through the door in his casual attire, a red muscle shirt and plan tan cargo pants. "How's Kid doing, huh? I knew such a small man could not best my awesomeness!"

"Hello Maka, Soul, Liz, Patti," Tsubaki greeted more softly as she shuffled into the room behind her boastful companion who was nearly bouncing over to Soul with a large grin plastered onto his face. "I hope you two are doing well, Ox, Harvar."

"Oh, hi Tsubaki!" Maka called back to the demon weapon, ignoring the hyper assassin as she grinned weakly and waved. "Have you seen Kim, I haven't seen her since we arrived back at Shibusen." Ox nearly fell out of his bed, trying to scurry to his feet as Maka even just mentioned the name Kim.

"Calm down, Ox, your wounds will open up again if you keep moving around like that," Nygus slightly ordered. "I'll be going now since it getting pretty late, I'll give you guys five minutes." Everyone in the room nodded in reply, except for Black*Star and Soul who were chatting it up in the back round as Nygus silently departed.

"Cool, let me just drop by the house to grab my stuff and I'll be at your place at about eight," Soul replied, smirking as he held up his right hand to high-five. Black*Star slapped the death scythe's hand and smiled just as big as Soul was.

"Come on, Tsubaki, we should get going," the assassin added as he headed for the door. Tsubaki jumped slightly at an order directed to her, but nodded and began to scurry out of the room.

"Sorry, Maka! I guess we'll be going! See you in class tomorrow!" Tsubaki called back as Black*Star tried to make the demon tool speed it up by nearly shoving her into the hall. Maka nodded and waved at the retreating forms of Black*Star and Tsubaki.

"Hey Maka," Soul interrupted her waving abruptly as she turned towards him, slightly puzzled as the weapon scratched the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh! Don't forget that it's your turn to fix dinner tonight!" Maka burst out upon realization, breaking the painful silence. Soul slightly winced, his ruby eyes now nearly having a staring contest with the floor. "And please don't burn the food like you did last time; you gave me and Blair food poisoning."

"About that," Soul muttered, barely audible as his ruby eyes slowly ghosted upwards until they locked with Maka's glossy emerald ones. "I'm going to Black*star's house tonight, and then I'm helping him on a mission tomorrow, we're still not sure how long we'll be gone."

"Um, I guess it's okay if you're just going over there to get a head start on the mission tomorrow," Maka mummbled as Soul still looked unsure. "Just stay safe, okay? Don't act stupid and get into useless fights." The blonde girl quickly leaned forwards and pecked the death scythe on the cheek before leaning back.

"Awww…." Patti and Liz added in unison with snoring in the back round emitting from Ox and Harvar. Maka and Soul instantly jumped, forgetting the other presence in the room completely and both flushed red.

"Maka likes Soul~! Soul likes her back~! Soul likes Maka~!" Patti giggled in a sing-song voice as Maka looked ready to Maka-chop someone, her face looked so infuriated. "Did you two start going out or something?"

"N-No," Maka and Soul both stuttered at the same exact time. The blonde meister just sighed and tried to ignore the comment. "Why would you say that?" The two twin pistols smirked widely.

"Just ignore us. Sorry, Maka and Soul," Liz tried to apologize as Patti continued to laugh her head off in the back round. "But I think we'll spend the night here, and you two should really get going, it's been a bit over five minutes; going on seven at the moment." The two sisters took on their 'guilty' expressions again as the death scythe and Maka frowned.

"You really shouldn't blame yourselves," Maka tried to explain as she turned towards the two. "It's not your fault Kid somehow got possessed by the madness in the book of Eibon. He'll be fine, don't worry, so why don't you two head back to Gallows Mansion, we'll walk you home on our way to our place."

"Wait, why do we have to walk- Oof," Soul added, the oof emitting from his mouth as Maka nudged him roughly in the rib cage. "Fine, we'll walk the now emo twin pistols-"

"Maka-chop!" the young meister screamed as she smashed a large medical book into the top of Soul's skull. The death scythe instantly fell forwards unconscious, a five-inch indent into the top of his skull as a result from the vicious Maka-chop. "Sorry about that, you know how Soul is at times, an insensitive jerk."

Patti just giggled loudly as Liz smiled. "It's fine, let's just go before you push Soul off of a cliff or something," Liz giggled as Maka smiled widely. "Well, see you tomorrow, Kid."

"Whoa, what's up with Kid's body?" Soul butted-in abruptly upon standing up from his brutal Maka-chop as the shinigami's body shook uncontrollably, as well as the room and the same dark-violet and black colors swarmed his body and the room The Thompson sisters instantly stood from the bed to take several steps back as Ox and Harvar somehow slept through all of this.

Several gashes broke out randomly on the young meister's body, destroying the bed sheets into shreds, revealing the once white t-shirt they put him in after they arrived at Shibusen bloodied with several large cuts and rips on every one of his limbs. "G-Get professor Stein!" Maka ordered as everyone backed up to the walls as the madness spread all around the room in a flickering fashion.

"Patti and I will! But where is he? We can't just run over to his house!" Liz yelled over the now uprising winds. The blonde meister quickly grabbed onto the now frightened Soul as an anchor before answering, clenching his arm tightly,

"He's always at the school until about midnight on school nights conducting research, dissections and experiments!" Maka yelled back as the older sister nodded and began to shuffled towards the door as Patti hung onto her left arm.

"W-What do we do, Maka?" Soul stuttered, yelling as he began to pull Maka towards him more unconsciously for protection.

"I-I don't know! But don't let that madness touch you, that's all I can tell you!" the meister answered the best she could as her vision averted towards the sleeping Ox and Harvar who were out of the blast's range. 'Good, at least they're safe.' Maka thought to herself with an added sigh of relief.

"Maka! Do something!" Soul yelled, breaking her concentration as a strand of the madness tripped him onto his back and he found himself being quickly dragged into the swarm of madness, his feet no longer visible. Soul's finger tips left scratch marks on the white floor as he was being dragged in.

"Soul!" the meister yelled as she crouched down onto her knees and grabbed the death scythe's tanned hand. "Don't let go!" Maka's body too began to slowly slide into the madness, her own weight slowing the two down.

"I wouldn't if my life depended on it," Soul smirked as Maka continued to try and pry Soul out of the madness. "But what's up with Kid and why the hell is he trying to kill us?"

"NO IDEA!" Maka yelled as Soul's body slowly began to slide out of the darkness. The white-haired death scythe grunted as his meister nearly dislocated his arms she was pulling so hard.

"Oi! Maka! You're going to pull off my arms!" the death scythe yelled, wincing as Maka only pulled even harder. Moments past and the two were in the same position, yet they were nearly completely relieved when Liz and Stein burst through the door, knocking it off it's hinges. The door instantly flew into the swarming madness as Stein examined the situation in his computer chair.

"Hmm… It seems that Kid's madness is the worst I've ever seen," Stein commented as he wheeled himself into the room with Liz and Patti following closely behind. "It seems that whatever is completely engulfed by the madness is instantly destroyed; that's even worse than my own."

"Do you mind helping, professor?" Soul and Maka screamed in unison as the professor turned his attention towards the young meister extracting her weapon from the madness. Stein seemingly ignored it and wheeled up to the growing dome of madness, reaching out his right hand in the process. "PROFESSOR!"

"Now's not the time!" Liz yelled over the winds as the grey-haired man reached his hand into the madness completely. "P-Professor, now's not the time! Seriously!"

"Calm down," Stein replied casually as his wavelength shot out into the madness, obliterating it and revealing the room in tatters and Kid lying soundlessly on his bed, the wounds still present. "I had it under control from the start."

Soul stumbled to get to his feet as Maka shakily got to hers. Only seconds standing, Soul collapsed into his meister's arms, the madness draining him of his energy. The meister frowned and tired to get her weapon to stand on his own again.

"You all really shouldn't be here at night," Soul added as he wheeled up to Kid's bed. "I'll treat them all, Ox and Harvar were also affected. Just go home and I'll see you four in the morning." Liz and Patti nodded, walking over to Maka and putting one of Soul's arms over each of the sister's shoulders.

"Yes sir," the three conscious ones replied in unison and exited the room as fast as possible. The three weapons and meister were out of the building in a matter of minutes, the sky stained with a collage of colors from the lowering sun, which was drooling and looked just about ready to pass out.

"Hey Liz, do you have the time? Soul's supposed to be at Black*Star and Tsubaki's house at eight," Maka asked randomly as they strolled down the sidewalk casually.

"Erm, the last time I saw a clock was when we went to get professor Stein… I think it's around seven-thirty at the moment," Liz replied, unsure as Patti giggled uncontrollably in the back round about something that had to do with a monkey, a marsh mellow and Liz.

Maka nodded and the four continued in silence, Soul occasionally groaning and Patti laughing in response. Several minutes past and the four finally stopped at the large home called Gallows Mansion. It was quite extravagant and Maka couldn't help but gawk at it in awe.

"Well, good luck with Soul," Liz slightly giggled as Soul gradually began to wake up, blinking his ruby eyes open slowly. "See you tomorrow!"

"BYE!" Patti yelled as they opened the front gate and continued towards the large mansion. The dirty-blonde haired meister smiled and waved at her departing friends.

"Man, where am I?" Soul mummbled groggily as he stood up by himself and rubbed his eyes of the drowsiness. The death scythe continued to mutter something about 'not being cool'.

"We're almost home, come on," Maka explained as she continued to walk down the sidewalk silently. "you're going to be late for your sleep-over-mission-thing with Black*Star and Tsubaki." The death scythe smirked and began to follow his meister.

**Death the Kid's inner World: Several minutes earlier**

* * *

The madness dodged Kid's attacks swiftly, not bothering to go on the offensive as the shinigami wasn't losing any stamina at all.

After several punches and kicks to the torso and head, with several added flips to try out different angles, the madness finally found an opening as the shinigami swung a hook-punch for his head.

Mad stepped into the punch, only centimeters away from Kid's own body and caught his hand with a cloud of darkness. The teen scowled but used the grip on his hand as a slight springboard and pulled himself into the air, his legs twisting upwards and getting a whopping kick on Mad's jaw, flinging his head backwards.

The darkness was released and Kid continued with his flip until his back was facing the madness. "Perhaps a shinigami isn't as weak as I anticipated," the madness commented as Kid's scowl remained present. "What? Not going to answer me?" The shinigami kept silent, not hearing the darkness unravel from Mad's sleeves and head for the center of Kid's chest where his soul resided.

"Then I'll make you talk," the darkness went directly through Kid's chest, nearly taking his soul with it as several gashes appeared on his chest from what seemed to be nothing. The meister coughed up several gulps of blood and nearly barfed blood as the darkness was extracted from his chest and he fell to his knees.

"You bastard," Kid growled as he stared into the darkness of his mind. "That was a cheap shot; I wasn't even looking."

"Also, I forgot to mention, everything that happens to you in here, effects you the same way out there," Mad added randomly. "Plus, I just weakened your soul ten-fold and took half of it out and added it to _our_ own power which weakened your defenses against me taking over your body completely.

His stunning gold-shinigami eyes widened by three times as he shakily got to his feet. "Oh, and _you _nearly just destroyed all of Death City due to that last attack," Mad smirked as Kid turned towards him, his face looking enraged.

"You are DEAD! If you hurt any one of my friends, you. Are. Dead," Kid snapped, his fists and teeth clenching.

"Friends? What _friends_? You are a shinigami, no one likes you, everyone fears you," Mad commented slowly. "They're only your friends because they don't want you to kill them or do something horrible."

"You couldn't be more wrong!" Kid retorted boldly as he re-took the stance of punishment. "Now I know you really are the madness and also that you must be destroyed into oblivion."

"Good luck with that," the madness smirked as Kid barged back into battle swiftly. "You'll never best me…"

**A/N: **More of a filler chapter imo. But I thank you all for the reviews and story alerts :D! I really enjoy them and they motivate me to write.

Random Fact: Death the Kid is my favorite Soul Eater character, Black*Star as a close second, and Stein and Soul tied for third.


	3. Back from the Never Ending Darkness

**A/N: **I update fast, ne :P?  
Well this chapter still has no romance... well, maybe a little.

It's also set one month into the future.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters

* * *

**Falling into the Madness**

**The Mind of Death the Kid: Exactly one month later**

"Wow, it seems you've gotten slower in the past month," Mad smirked as Kid continuously swung punches and kicks at his head swiftly, but the madness had dodged just as equally swiftly.

"A month? It only seems like a few minutes," the shinigami replied roughly in between attacks. "But... time does differ in here. They're probably all worried sick for me."

"Friends, friends... It's always about friends with you. That word just makes me sick by even the mere sound of it," Mad acidly declared as several tendrils of darkness slithered out from his sleeves. The darkness instantly went for Kid's vital areas, but the shinigami had dealt with the attack numerous times and knew how to deal with it.

The shinigami quickly grabbed one of the five tendrils and used it to do a one-handed hand stand by kicking upwards. Kid would then wait for the other tendrils to come for him and once it was nearly touching skin, he'd jump off and shoot his newfound power for amplifying his wave length into the dark tentacles, causing them to explode.

"Heh, maybe you're the one who's gotten slower," the shinigami smirked wildly, one that could even be in comparison to Stein's own evil 'dissection time' grin. His heart was pounding out of sync and out of control due to the adrenaline rush. "But I can't believe I just noticed, but you're asymmetrical with parts of your robe in tatters, even your hood is crooked."

"All this time you've been trying to destroy me when you could've learned how to harness my power, what a shame for a powerful being such as yourself," the madness sighed as Kid only got more infuriated... and insane.

His middle sanzu line was on the verge of connecting due to all this consecutive training and his speed and strength had increased ten- fold. "I don't need your power you asymmetrical scum. You deserve to die a brutal death, as well as that asymmetrical crack-head Asura."

"Hm, you've become quite feisty," Mad added as the young meister in front of him continued to stay on the offensive and attack him from every which way. In truth, Mad felt quite overwhelmed and even a bit over-matched as he watched the shinigami progress in skill every time they battled. "And stronger…"

"Well this extra soul training is actually maturing my sanzu lines extremely fast, a lot faster than normal," Kid explained as he jumped back a few feet from Mad and re-took the stance of sin.

The madness smirked and for once, took the offensive "Heh, there's an opening!" Kid yelled as Mad rushed him head-first. "Have a taste of my wavelength!" The shinigami quickly shot out his right hand, only to have the cloaked man flip over him.

Kid quickly spun around to aim a single wave length-charged kick for the man's head who was currently facing the other direction filled with all of the emotions he's felt in the past month, hate, rage, depression, shock, denial and many more. The kick solidly planted much to Kid's surprise and sent the cloaked man instantly shooting into the darkness yelling something about a cheap shot.

"One thing I've learned in here is to fight dirty when needed," the Shinigami called back at Mad as the madness began to swear loudly and float even deeper into the darkness. "It may not be gentlemen-like or even noble for that matter, but I'll do whatever it takes to see my friends."

* * *

**Death Weapon Meister Academy: 6:45 AM, outside of the school**

"Yo, Black*Star," Soul greeted warmly as he walked up to the assassin and ninja tool approaching the school. The death scythe had been standing next to the door only moments ago, but spotted them. The two quickly exchanged high-fives and began to walk towards the school in a comfortable silence with Tsubaki silently trudging a few steps behind.

"So, how'd your date with Maka go, Soul?" Black*Star inquired once they approached the courtyard. "You've been going out with Maka since Kid had gone into that soul-coma in the infirmary."

"Oh, it was cool," Soul replied, smiling his lop-sided grin. "We caught a movie, went to get a smoothie, yeah. But where is that shinigami stationed now? I hear roomers about Lord Death moving Kid around to different hospitals since he trashes one nearly once every two days."

"Um, the last I heard, he was getting extensive medical care somewhere in Europe," Tsubaki whispered, just loud enough for the two best friends in front of her to hear. "But I recently found out yesterday that the doctors' all say he's going to die anyways since random serious wounds keep popping up and he has lost pints and pints of blood."

"Maka's going to be depressed when she finds out…" Soul murmured depressingly as his smile slowly faded. "Especially at his funeral."

"Speaking of Maka, where is she?" Black*Star question, slightly bewildered as he abruptly stopped walking, awaiting an answer from the death scythe.

"Oh, she's currently in the infirmary running errands for the teachers, she's been acting really weird ever since Kid was hospitalized," Soul responded apathetically. "She's acting the same way she acted when I took that blow back in Italy. It's like she doesn't smile anymore… they're all just so damn fake now. Like she blames herself or something, God I hate it when she acts all emo like this."

"Perhaps I can talk to her after class?" Tsubaki requested as the three continued to walk. "And maybe I can gather a few other of the girls like Kim, Liz, Patti and Jacqueline." Soul grinned and turned towards Tsubaki.

"You do that, maybe you can cheer her up," Soul directed as he then turned back around and continued towards the school ahead of the others. "Well, I've got a death scythe meeting today and I'm not sure how long this one will last so you'll have to walk her home and all, Tsubaki." The ninja weapon nodded and too continued walking with Black*Star who kept abnormally quiet.

The meister and weapon reached the school within seconds, the halls still empty with only a few stray students finishing up extra-credit projects or quickly rushing to finish their homework.

Black*Star turned the corner to his locker with Tsubaki following silently behind him, slightly uneasy due to her partner's sudden out of character-ness. "Hey! Tsubaki? Black*Star?" a voice called from behind them. The two stopped quickly to see who was calling out to them to find Liz and Patti both walking up to them, Patti giggling out of control and Liz smiling an obvious fake smile.

"What are you two doing here this early? You two don't usually get here until eight," Tsubaki interrogated. "Did you two not finish your homework or something?"

"No, we finished…" Liz sighed and took on a saddened expression. "Shinigami-sama called us here about an hour ago to discuss our partner reassignment. Apparently Lord Death isn't very faithful in his son miraculously recovering."

"It's really that bad?" Black*Star inquired suddenly as he folded his arms over his chest. "I mean, if I were the one lying there dying, you guys wouldn't give up on me of course, because I'm such a big star and I can't die. You know that because I have a strong soul and spirit. Maybe Kid really isn't dying… but fighting."

"I don't get what you're saying," Liz asserted, her eyebrows knitting together and forming a furrow. "If Kid was fighting, wouldn't that just kill him due to his sickened soul? I know he's a grim reaper and all, but he's not immortal. Even if he did somehow survive in Anubis, survived the madness' full power, fended off Mosquito and came out alive Eibon's book, even this would kill you, Black*Star."

"That's not what I'm getting at at all," the usually boastful meister declared, more grim sounding. "I'm saying that what if he's just fighting off the madness in his soul? Like Soul kind of did with the black blood?"

"Black*Star…" Tsubaki whispered. She had never heard her meister so serious the whole time she knew him. Was this really that important to him? Tsubaki was still unsure, and he was the closest thing to family that Black*Star had.

"I guess it's possible… but the chances are slim," Liz muttered and continued towards her locker. "Come on Patti!" The younger Thompson sister quickly snapped out of her daze and caught up with her sister without another word.

"Hey Tsubaki, we should really get to class, it's almost seven after all," Black*Star added, which made the weapon slightly jump, but nodded anyways and followed her meister.

By the two reached the classroom, most everyone in the Spartoi was there. All except for Ox and Harvar who were both currently out on a mission and Soul who was at a death scythe meeting.

Both of them quickly took their seats above Kilik and the pots with Soul's empty seat next to Black*Star with Maka sitting on the other side of the empty seat and Liz sitting silently next to Tsubaki. Stein entered the room only moments later on his computer chair, spewing some nonsense about another dissection.

"Oh yes," professor Stein abruptly said out of character just as he was about to pierce into a rat of some sort. "I nearly forgot, Kid has fully recovered and is being driven to the school as we speak. He recovered a couple days ago and passed out on the airplane though. But the reaper is fine now and should be arriving in a matter of minutes."

The room instantly filled with chatter and Maka went wide-eyed, along with most of the others involved in the mission for rescuing Kid from the book of Eibon. 'At least we won't have to be pared up with that dorky one-star meister,' Liz sighed in relief as she smiled widely and Patti clapped and giggled. 'But if I do recall, Kid still is kind of a dork when it comes to symmetry.'

"Settle down, class," Stein yelled across the room as he reclaimed his scalpel. "Kid is only being transported here to be placed in the infirmary. He may be conscious, but he still has several serious injuries and needs to remain hospitalized." The room instantly went silent and the young meisters continued to watch the dissection.

None of the members of the Spartoi could keep their focus though. Their thoughts only kept drifting back to the safety of their friend every time they even tried to eerily pay attention.

**

* * *

**

**Shibusen Infirmary: Same time**

"Welcome back, Kid," Nygus smiled warmly as two medics carried the young shinigami into the large building on a stretcher. The meister looked asleep at the moment, so she left it at that for the meantime as she directed the medics through the maze-like hallways of the DWMA until they approached the doors to the nurse's office.

"You can set him down on the bed next to the window, boys," Sid's weapon directed as they walked through the doorway and into the bright room.

Kid couldn't help but smile at the sound of voices again; he was finally back, the madness was gone and it just seemed to good to be true. "Are they all doing fine?" the shinigami whispered, his mesmerizing eyes struggling to get and keep open.

"Well, if you're talking about all of your friends, then yes. They've been worrying like crazy," the weapon replied as the medics set his body down on the ivory bed and she pulled up the covers. "Just rest for now, okay? You can talk to them after class is dismissed for the day."

"N-No, I can't," the reaper whispered, struggling to sit up. "One, I feel… weird. More muscular yet hurt at the same time. And secondly, the medicines are not placed symmetrically. I can't rest easy without knowing they are SYMMETRICAL!" 'Yup, Kid's back,' Nygus smirked and silently departed from the room without another thought.

The young asymmetrical meister instantly shot up from the bed and ran over to the medicine cabinet, mismatching several medicines hundreds if not thousands of times. "Who keeps a place this asymmetrical? Whoever did this deserves to be shot, buried, dug up, shot and THEN buried AGAIN!"

His hands and arms moved inhumanly, looking only like a blur as he moved every medicine in the cabinet until they were perfect. It only took several minutes, but Kid did it to the last angle and detail. "Phew, now I can rest easy for a while."

The shinigami yawned and finally noticed his clothing for the first time. It definitely wasn't his symmetrical specially-crafted suit. Just a plain symmetrical white undershirt and a little baggy black slacks. Apparently someone had heard about his obsession with symmetry.

"Oh well, this will do until my father gets me a new suit or something," the meister sighed, then took a seat on his bed. His body was instantly hit like a bullet with pain. Kid winced and collapsed onto his bed clenching his stomach. 'You're not getting grid of me that easily, shinigami," a voice that sounded eerily like Mad hissed within the depths of Kid's mind.

"I-Impossible! You're dead! Destroyed!" Kid yelled, trying to fight the pain as he managed to crawl under the white covers. 'As long as Asura breathes, I will be in your mind, haunting you.' "You scum… get out of my head…" 'Nah, that's no fun. I'll just stick around. But for now, sleep.'

**

* * *

**

**Shibusen Lunchroom: Around Noon**

Maka, Black*Star and Tsubaki all sat silently at a lone table at the far end of the room, barely enough chairs for the three of them. Black*Star even had to wrestle one of the one-star meisters for a chair.

"Are you going to visit Kid-kun after school?" Tsubaki inquired, trying to strike up a conversation and break the tension they all knew was there. Maka quickly finished chewing whatever she was eating, most likely an apple, and swallowed.

"Yup, definitely," the young meister replied, smiling a real smile for once. "He must be pretty lonely or bored without anyone to talk to. But I hear Kid likes to read… is that true? Maybe I'll bring him a few books…"

"Bah, reading is for baka people," the blue-haired assassin snorted as he sat leaning on his chair whilst eating a large slice of pizza. "They're just paper with print on them; no real enjoyment. I mean, why read about an adventurous tale including fame, glory, and surpassing god when you could do that here?"

"I have a feeling that that's the only genre you'd ever read, Black*Star. But I also think that there's no such book about a bonehead idiot who's parent were killed because they turned into Kishin, was transported to an odd school and is now trying to surpass a grim reaper, the lords of Death," Maka sighed as the assassin childishly stuck out his tongue and made a face at the meister.

"Um, I do recall Liz telling me one time over the phone that Kid does enjoy reading far more than television or movies," Tsubaki contemplated, trying to remember clearly. "If I remember correctly, Kid-kun is fond of really any genre but prefers the classics like Shakespeare…"

"Awesome! This is perfect! I'll just grab a few books from the library that I've read on the way to the nurses office and read them to him if he's awake!" Maka cheered enthusiastically. "Thanks Tsubaki!" The weapon just smiled and continued to eat silently.

"_Books my ass…" _Black*Star grumbled acrimoniously. _"Who the hell needs em'? Books this, books that… why not just rip off my ears and feed them to the dogs." _The assassin continued to rant acidly in his seat as he avoided looking at the other two at the table and stared at the opposite end of the room instead.

"My apologies, Maka, Black*Star was never really good at reading," Tsubaki whispered, hoping her partner didn't hear her in any way, shape or form. "He likes to keep it a secret so let's leave it that way, okay?"

"Oh, I already knew that, Tsubaki, there's no need to whisper it. He told me in the second grade when he asked me to tell him what on of his textbooks read when the print was about size thirty-nine," Maka replied casually, acting as if Black*Star was currently not present. "He just has an attitude I guess, just like Soul."

"Oh my god!" Tsubaki yelled as the bell rang from behind her head loudly. "Well, we should get to class or else Sid-sensei may throw us into detention." The blue-haired meister instantly jumped onto the table, his right fist thrust into the air.

"AHAHAHA! I'LL BEAT YOU ALL TO THE CLASSROOM!" the assassin yelled, suddenly regaining his charisma and bliss. Black*Star then began to jump from table to table, people yelling at him to get down at every one until he reached the door and dashed out of the room.

"That idiot," Maka sighed as she picked up her tray and headed for the garbage can with Tsubaki following closely behind.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** I was going to include Maka visiting Kid but… no. Too much writing :P.

Review :D!


	4. A Visit to the Madness

**A/N:** Here we are :P! Another addition of "Falling into the Madness".  
Kid's getting a new look O.o?

Anyways, more KidxMaka in this chap *crowd roars*.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters nor the song or band mentioned

* * *

**DWMA Infirmary: Lunch**

"No," was the only blunt word the spewed from the shinigami's mouth as he stared at himself in the mirror, his left eyebrow twitching slightly. What he saw in the mirror was him dressed in baggy black cargo pants with a black onyx-studded belt and two wallet chains from each side, making him symmetrical. As well as a loose dark-gray t- shirt with an ivory shinigami skull in the center, a swirled design of shinigami skulls covering both sleeves and a collage of small and large shinigami-emblems on the entire back of his shirt, with another grey t-shirt beneath that one except a lighter shade and a single loose and skinny crimson-red tie over the shirts. And to top it all off, he wore a black-knitted beanie with the shinigami symbol in the center of it with a small bill to cover his asymmetrical sanzu lines.

"Come on Kiddo-kun!" Patti giggled as she approached the young shinigami from behind, along with Liz. Kid had recovered from his wound to the soul several minutes ago and after about two minutes of peacefully sleeping, his two dual pistols burst into the room with endless shopping bags of clothing. "I barely recognize you!"

"Exactly..." Kid sighed as he trotted back to his bed, frowning deeply. "I look like a freaking delinquent. Are you sure honorable father ordered these clothes for me and didn't mistaken my suit for a gangster's clothes?"

"Yes, we're sure, Kid, and you already tried on the gangster outfit, and the biker, as well as the extremely emo and goth, oh, and we also did the jazzy one... um..." Liz rambled as she contemplated in her head. Kid shuddered, recalling the bad memories as he took a seat on his bed. "Anyways, that's the most casual we have. I guess Lord Death wants you to have a new look... Oh wait! I forgot the best part of your outfit!"

The older Thompson sister quickly pulled out a black bag from under one of the bags and shuffled through the contents of it, gradually looking flustered. After several more minutes, a smile grew upon her features as she pulled out a pair of black headphones with the reaper emblem on the sides, the cord leading back inside the bag.

Liz quickly pulled the headphones out, as well as the item attached to them which was a shiny jet-black color with a shinigami skull in the center of the back of it. The pistol then ran over to Kid and forced the headphones around his neck and shoved the jet-black item into his pale hands.

"I get I've been gone for a month and I've just returned... but seriously? You two had to get me a DeathPod Touch?" Kid muttered as the item flashed to life as he pressed a button at the top of the device and the shinigami became consumed in the item as he flicked through the hundreds of songs using his thumb.

"Eh, don't blame this one on us, it was all your dad's idea. He had bought it for you as a welcome back present a few days ago," Liz explained as she smiled at her meister enjoying the new item and almost completely forgetting about his clothing.

The young meister sub-consciously lied down on his back, his head on the other side of the bed with the headphones over his ears. "Hm, some alternative, mostly punk and rock with a bit of classical songs, interesting," the shinigami noted, mumbling as his fingers fumbled over the device and a song by Three Days Grace popped up called 'Riot'. Kid tapped his foot to the beat as he grinned, forgetting his partners still present in the room.

"Let's leave for now, Patti," Liz whispered to her sister who was silently watching her meister. "If someone catches us here, we're as good as dead." Liz slightly giggled at the irony but quickly shrugged it off. "Plus, the bell rang a few minutes ago and we should really get going." The younger Thompson nodded and headed for the door, her big sister already out the door. 'What interesting partners you have, shinigami,' Mad's voice echoed over the music, obviously smirking. Kid simply frowned and turned up the volume loud enough to blast out any normal person's eardrums. 'I can speak over that stupid music," the madness sighed as the shinigami just quit and put his music on pause, lowering the volume in the process. 'Perhaps we can have some fun with-'

"Don't you dare," Kid snapped quietly and acidly, sounding murderous-like as the madness silenced it's self without hesitation or question. The meister then resumed his song, still tapping his foot.

* * *

**Sid's Class: Same Time**

The two sisters had managed to sneak into the classroom unseen and take their seats next to Soul's and Kid's empty ones, Tsubaki on the other side of Kid's with Maka on the other side of Soul's.

"Alright, are there any questions?" the zombie-meister asked the class as he turned towards the class from his chalkboard, a white piece of chalk in-hand and an extravagant math problem written neatly on the board. No one even bothered to speak and Sid took that as a sign to continue.

The day continued agonizingly slow for the Spartoi, especially for Maka who for some reason couldn't wait to see her friend after school.

But, before most of them knew it, the clock in the classroom struck three o'clock and the bell went off, signaling it was the end of the day. Students instantly flooded out of the room since the weekend was awaiting them and spring brake was only a week away. All except for Maka who took her sweet natured time as she cleaned up her area and gathered all of her books and notes. She had been taking extra ever since Kid was hospitalized so he could catch up easily and by now her pile of notes were nearly novel-sized.

"Don't kill him with too much reading," Liz joked as she walked by Maka in order to get to the door, Patti following closely behind. "But he does love to read so good luck." The blonde meister just smiled and continued to organize silently for a few more minutes.

Once she had finished packing up, she headed for the library and spent a good thirty minutes browsing through the vast collection of books, but eventually settled for about eighteen larger ones with interesting covers which drew her attention. The librarian nearly had a seizure trying to carry all of them to the reception desk. But soon enough, Maka was heading towards the infirmary with a cheeky grin, several bags of books on each of her arms.

**

* * *

**

**DWMA Infirmary: Same Time**

'Did I mention I drink blood? Yeah, that's pretty vital to know,' the madness suddenly spoke over the music, interrupting Kid's thoughts. 'I'm no vampire, but I drink blood like one. Ever since Asura's been given that black blood or whatever as a substitute, I can stop taking other's blood; I guess it's like my own madness.' "And you're telling this to me now because…?" the shinigami sighed as he paused the song, knowing he wouldn't be able to hear anything else. 'Just telling you I guess.' "Wonderful…" Kid breathed out as he continued listening to songs silently, in the same position as earlier except his beanie had slid so it was now slightly slanted towards the left.

Several minutes past and a clanking sound could be heard directly outside of the door, but Kid tried to ignore the fact that someone was there and continued playing with his new 'toy'. Every person has their curiosities though and the shinigami couldn't help his shinigami-golden eyes from ghosting upwards until they were staring anxiously at the door, awaiting whoever it was at the other side to reveal themselves. 'Oh, it's that death scythe wielder from earlier…' Mad sighed ominously as Kid furrowed his eyebrows and anticipated the arrival of this 'death scythe wielder'.

The door creaked open slowly, and at first sight, you would've thought the person to be a heavy shopper with their arms filled up to the shoulder with bags and bags of books. "Is that you Kid-kun?" the voice sounded muffled, but Kid soon knew who it was when he caught a glance of the person's eyes and instantly sat up, looking bewildered. "Did you get knew clothes or something?"

"M-Maka," Kid stuttered, his golden orbs widening. 'Pull yourself together, Kid,' the shinigami scolded himself as he stood up and nearly ran over to the blonde meister. "Let me help you with those. But Liz and Patti stopped by during lunch and made me try on a bunch of ridiculous outfits since father didn't order me another suit yet." 'Ah, I see… she's your friend, no?' Mad smirked, taunting him. 'Perhaps there's something else-'

"No, Kid, you're still injured, I've got it," Maka giggled as she stepped into the room. 'Shut up, Mad, we're just friends so leave it alone,' Kid hissed as he still insisted to help and managed to grab several bags off of her shoulder and walk over to his bed. "Well, thanks anyways." Maka smiled warmly and sat down on the empty bed next to Kid's and pulled out the nearest book she could reach. "Anyways, first of all, you have to explain to me why you choose that outfit. If I know the Thompson sisters, they wouldn't just give you one choice." Kid couldn't help but slightly chuckled a she recalled the memories and removed the headphones from his ears and set them around his neck.

"The others looked so ridiculous! They made me put on make-up and some even looked eerily like dresses!" the young shinigami chuckled. "I still think this outfit is pretty silly too, but it's the most normal."

"Well I think it looks pretty cute on you. It's nice to see you in clothing other than business-man attire," Maka giggled. Kid suddenly couldn't speak to reply, were his vocal cords not working or what? His mouth wouldn't even move and his heart rate sped up. 'Tongue-tied, shinigami?' the madness smirked in the back of his head. 'It was just a compliment any mother would give a child.' "But there's just one thing… your hat." 'My hat?' "It's slanted off to the side and it's asymmetrical! I can't believe you didn't notice yet."

"I-It is?" Kid stuttered as he stared up at his hat. Maka nodded and reached forward with her right hand an plucked the hat from Kid's head. The meister froze immediately after pulling the hat off, looking awe-struck.

"Your middle sanzu line, Kid! It's nearly wrapped all the way around your head!" Maka exclaimed before calming down a bit. "Hehe, sorry, I know you're sensitive about your lines." 'I am? Oh right! I am!' "Alright, now down to business, let's start with this book." 'Such an interesting little meister, she probably has tasty blood and a just as equally tasty soul,' Mad whispered. 'Shut it, Mad.'

"Oh, which is this? I thought this one was in a trilogy!" Kid yelled, quite apparent that he was excited. The two discussed the book for at least half an hour, occasionally getting into a debate and having to re-read some chapters together. The two laughed several times, recalling humorous sections, Maka even revealing that she has read some of Soul's manga-ka books.

"Really? To tell the truth, they've caught my eye as well, but sometimes I even find myself skimming through Liz's magazines," Kid giggled as he held a large book in his pale hands. 'Don't let your guard down, reaper,' Mad growled. "But I'm afraid I've read all of the ones you've brought today, Maka, I'm sorry if it was any trouble to bring them to me."

"Seriously? Wow, I didn't think there was a bigger bookworm than me in all of Death City!" Maka giggled as she pulled up another book. "But it was no trouble at all, I actually enjoyed reading today. But I do have one question though, when will you be getting out of this place?"

"Well, Nygus insists that I stay for at least another week, but since I'm a shinigami, my wounds have almost completely healed already," Kid explained, smiling widely. "But I think I'll heed her advice just incase anymore wounds break out." That is not exactly what the young shinigami had wanted to say, what he really wanted to say was that he wanted to stay in the infirmary so he could get to know Maka better, but he choose that it wouldn't be the wisest decision in the world if he did that. 'You look and sound so weak, that's it, it's my turn, mortal,' Mad finally snapped.

"Hm, I guess I see your point-" Maka's words slowly faded as she noticed Kid not listening, but instead his eyes gazing at the wall in front of him, his golden eyes wide and his hands shaking. "K-Kid-kun! Are you alright? Do you need to rest?"

"G-Go, leave the room, no, leave the school," Kid stuttered, trying to fight back against the madness. Maka didn't move an inch, but instead set her hands on either sides of his shoulders. "LEAVE! GET OUT!" the shinigami shrilled as he could feel his teeth grow sharper. "NOW! P-Please…" His head fell several seconds later, Maka still gripping his shoulders tightly.

"Kid?" Maka whispered, sounding breathless as she noticed madness swarming his soul again. Kid began to cough out of control, blood splattering the floor and his hand clenching his neck for arm. The shinigami eventually began to claw at his shirt, almost as if it was restraining him. "Y-You need your shirt off, Kid? Here, let me help." The blonde meister bit her bottom lip as she gripped the bottom of his two shirts and pulled up until it pulled over his head.

She stared down at his chest, which looked quite muscular and almost in comparison to Black*Star. Maka had no time to focus on that right now, for her gaze was locked on the black and violet streaks flocking his body, flickering mostly around his soul. "What happened? I thought you were cured!"

"Well you thought wrong little girl!" Kid barked, his eyes had not turned into a crimson color but his voice having a hint of madness in it. His head shot up and he pushed the girl's arms down and placed his own her shoulders. "I'm back and hungry! Fulfill my hunger, mortal!" Kid then stood up, his face looking emotionless and pale as he pulled Maka to her feet too. The shinigami eventually backed the blonde meister up to the wall, his heart going a thousand miles a second and his breathing heavy. Maka looked absolutely horrified, her emerald eyes wide with fear.

Kid's grip was like steal as he pinned her to the wall and lowered his head to where her neck and shoulder met. "K-Kid…" Maka whispered, her eyes still wide. She wanted so badly just to push him away, push him and run, push him, run and never speak to him again. But… her limbs wouldn't' move and she couldn't help but shudder as an ice-cold breath could be felt on her neck. She still wasn't sure if that was just the madness tricking her senses though because her insides tingled and her stomach was twisted into knots.

Mad's mouth was wide open, several rows of extremely sharp teeth on the top and bottom. "Such a warm soul… how I'd love to devour it." The madness smirked and bit down softly at first, but the bite soon turned vicious. Maka felt… weird. It hurt like hell through her eyes, but yet, she felt in complete ecstasy and she struggled to not let a moan escape her lips. She could feel her blood being taken and the madness entering her own body…

"MAKA!" Soul screamed, bursting into the door and flinging it off it's hinges. Kid ignored the death scythe and continued. "Get away from her you bastard!" The death scythe's arm quickly turned into the blade of a scythe in a flash of light and immediately came charging for Kid's head. "You're going to pay!" Mad frowned and quickly let got of Maka to turn towards the scythe. Kid caught his arm with ease, but the ruby-eyed weapon looked shocked.

"I am your meister, death scythe, and you will listen to me," Mad ordered as he gripped his arm tighter and Soul randomly turned into his weapon form fully. 'H-How'd he do that?' Maka asked herself, her face looking astonished as blood streaked her neck. "I told you, I am your meister. And since I'm a shinigami, I can force you into your weapon form."

"MAKA-CHOP!" the fierce meister yelled, suddenly regaining her charisma from behind Kid as one of her book she borrowed form the library landed smack-dab in the center of Kid's head, causing him to fall over unconscious and release Soul Maka was panting heavily, she had used all of her energy to do what she had recently did.

"Maka, are you alright? Here, I'll get Nygus," Soul whispered as he returned to his human form and approached his Meister, kissing her gently on her forehead. Maka looked on the brink of tears as she stared down at her friend, so she immediately turned away and covered her face with her hands. 'I can't leave her alone… not in the condition she's in…' Soul mummbled as he hugged his meister tightly as he walked towards the nurse's office.

'Incompetent fool!' Mad scolded Kid as he lay barely conscious on the floor, a metallic liquid surrounding his mouth. "M-My soul… it hurts…" Kid whispered, wincing as he turned over onto his back. 'I was on the verge of getting a full meal when you wouldn't allow me to react to the female meister's brutal chop!' "I'm going to kill Asura… that was my last nerve you were toying with there, and now you've really hurt someone dear to me."

"Oh my Lord!" Nygus screamed as she stepped into the room with Soul and Maka, her eyes wide as she watched the madness swarm his body mercilessly. "Maka, Soul, help me!" The two nodded, Soul grabbing the shinigami's feet with Maka supporting his mid-section and Nygus with his head and arms. They carried Kid back to his bed and set him down gently before Nygus put Kid's shirts back on. "I knew his soul was unstable… shit, go inform Shinigami-sama and ask for his advice, NOW!"

Maka nodded and ran up to the nearest mirror and wrote down Lord Death's number as Soul's gaze continued to alternate between Maka and Kid. "Hey, wassup, Maka-chan?"

"KID! He went berserk and attacked me! The madness hasn't completely left his soul yet and it took over his body again," Maka explained quickly. "Please, you've got to help your own son, Shinigami-sama!"

"Well of course the madness didn't completely leave his soul yet, Maka-chan! I thought even you would be able to figure out that as long as Asura is alive the madness will remain in his soul!" Lord Death replied in his comical voice, causing him to not sound serious. "The best thing for him to do is get out of this school and move into your place. Why not Black*Star's or Gallows Mansion? Because Black*Star is insane and Gallows mansion has that eerie 'reaper' feeling which can add to the Madness' power."

"NO!" Soul butted-in as he shoved his meister out of the way, Maka already on the brink of tears. "We are NOT letting that… that monster live in our apartment! With all do respect, Lord Death, he's gone absolutely insane!"

"Bah, don't worry, Soul-kun, the Thompson sisters will be there as well, and it'll only last for a week when the madness will subside mostly," Shinigami-sama tried to explain as Death Scythe poked his head in from behind. 'Oh joy…' Soul muttered sarcastically.

"Hey! You there! Octopus head! Don't you dare lay another hand on my daughter or you'll be facing me!" Spirit yelled as he walked up next to Shinigami-sama and gave the other death scythe the 'I'm watching you' glare.

"Geeze, I think I can handle an old fart, even when I wasn't a death scythe I could've kicked your ass to China and back," Soul smirked as Spirit began to have a temper tantrum in the back round, but was quickly silenced by another Shinigami-chop by Lord Death's oversized white hand. "Well, I guess we could handle him, Shinigami-sama. See ya' later."

The mirror then returned to normal and Soul instantly frowned. Maka was just plain scowling with another book in-hand. "MAKA-CHOP!" she screeched for the second time that day as she threw down the book on her partner's head. "Don't go butting-in to my conversations next time! And also NEVER appose a grim reaper"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **There ya' have it :D!

Review? Please ^.^?

Random Fact: I have a Soul Eater beanie with a Shinigami skull :P. Except without the bill.


	5. Guilt

**A/N: **Uh... Chapter, now, yeah. *looks around blankly for any sign of life*

Well, I must answer this though; my brother read this fic and wondered why I used the suffixes at the end of names sometimes (-kun, -chan, etc.) and sometimes I didn't. Well this is in Nevada, USA, alright? Do your friends/family call you -insert name here-chan/kun/san/sempai/sama/onee/ nee? Don't answer that if you live in Japan or are an otaku -.-. I've seen both dub, sub, and am currently reading the manga, so I'm also doing that partly so someone who hasn't seen/read the dub, sub or manga to get confused (such as my brother who has only seen the dub who had gotten extremely confused when people put in "Shinigami-sama" in their FFs' and Kiddo-kun).

Yeah... Just so you wouldn't be confused... That's all I really have to say except that this chap has a lot more KidxMaka. Poor Kid, eh? I'd feel guilty...

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters

* * *

**DWMA Infirmary: Same Time**

Maka stared down at Soul as he clambered to his feet, utilizing a nearby table for support. Her vision was slowly blurring for a very odd reason, and her legs felt like noodles about to collapse. She struggled to keep her now heavy emerald eyes open as she dropped the large medical book, unable to sustain the weight.

"Maka, are you alright?" Soul asked in a more calm tone, his expression obviously looking concerned as he watched his meister began to tremble and her face flush a deep crimson. "What is it? It was that bite from Kid, wasn't it? Well I swear I'll kick his ass just for you when he can actually take a punch okay!" The death scythe smirked and pumped his right fist into the air arrogantly.

The blonde meister in front of him delicately raised her own arm next to souls and gripped his tight fist, her weapon blinking confusingly. She slowly lowered his arm back to his side as beads of sweat began to form on her fore head. "Its alright, Soul, I'm fine..." She put on a weak smile before collapsing into the arms of her partner, her veins coursing with pain, thus making her limbs useless.

"Come on, let's get home and take care of this fever," Soul whispered into her ear softly as he gently placed a hand on her fore head in order to feel her temperature. Maka subtly nodded as she allowed her exhaustion to win and slowly closed her eyes, darkness consuming her vision.

The white haired teen exited the large academy several minutes later, his meister delicately placed in his arms bridal-style, a stern look on his features. He continuously received questioning glares and stares from random civilians and gawking classmates unaware of their relationship.

'Everyone is looking at us...' Soul mummbled irritatingly as his right eyebrow twitched, a large vein pulsing in his forehead, thus revealing his obvious annoyance. 'It's alright, we're almost home anyw- Huh?' The weapon stopped abruptly in the center of the sidewalk to turn towards the other side of the dark cobblestone rode. Several men were whistling and chuckling seductively at the young girl in his arms as her skirt accidentally flew up. Soul scowled, pushed back down her skirt and continued forwards, trying to ignore the perverted sweat monkeys behind him.

"What a pretty girl! She deserves to have a nice time once in a while, eh boys? Instead of hanging with that dip-shit over there," one of the more suave-looking ones cooed to his little gang. The men responded with a mixture of howls and whistles as they all continued to stare at the bypassing couple. "But, she's probably some cracked up whore. Heh, no wonder she's with that fucking excuse for a-"

In not even a split second, his gang lay unconscious on the street and the man's greasy head was thrust up against a wall, the white haired boy pinning him down. Soul looked just about ready to tare that bastard's head off as he gazed menacingly at the man and held up his right fist under the man's chin as it transformed into a scythe blade.

The man looked petrified as he broke into a cold sweat and stared up at the clear blue sky. Soul was panting heavily, but he just couldn't move his arm up to decapitate the poor man. He felt... guilty. His eyes had a quick glance at his meister lying on the ground and quickly released the man before shoving him to the ground.

"Damn it, you're lucky ass hole that I didn't slice you into bits and feed you to the dogs," Soul muttered as his arm returned to normal and he silently picked up his meister and continued without another word towards their apartment, leaving the man terrified in the street.

* * *

**Maka and Soul's Apartment: 10:39 PM**

"Are you sure?" a voice that sounded eerily like Soul's asked confusingly, his words muffled by what seemed to be a door. Maka silently stirred in her comfortable bed, her dirty blonde hair fanned out over the white pillow and a wet rag placed on her burning fore head.

"That's impossible!" the voice exclaimed loudly as Maka grew irritated. "I-I'm on it, Liz." The meister sighed hopelessly and gave up on rest to sit up silently. Her eyes slowly opened and she rubbed them with the heels of her palm quietly before yawning.

"No... I can't tell her. You and I both know what'll happen if she finds out," Soul whispered into the phone harshly from outside the door. He was pacing quietly up and down the hallway in his normal attire. His face looking genuinely worried and doubtful as Liz's voice explained the situation grimly from the other end.

"Glad you understand, I'll see you in a few," Soul muttered a goodbye before pressing the off button and gloomily marching to the living room in order to hang up the phone. The news he had just received didn't really come as a complete shock, yet he was sweating and he had no idea how to approach his meister about it.

"I guess I just can't tell her," Soul sighed out loud as he hung up the phone and scratched his head to think more thoroughly about it.

"What can't you tell who?" a feminine voice asked sternly. The weapon jumped slightly as he spun around to face the owner of the fierce voice. It was Maka and she was currently tying her last pigtail.

"M-Maka!" Soul stumbled as he walked closer to his meister. "I can't tell you right now, you need to rest in order to get your strength back." She gave him one of those 'I don't care just, freaking tell me before I kick your ass' looks and the deal was closed. "Its Kid, he's disappeared from the infirmary immediately after we left Shibusen and we're going to look for him."

"Why didn't you tell me? Come on! Go get your motorcycle, we're looking for a reaper!" Maka barked furiously as she stormed outside, nearly smashing the front door in the process. "Come on! He might be in trouble!" Soul nodded and followed his meister out, doubt racking his brain on his meister's current condition. It was obvious that she still had a fever and couldn't walk straight, which bothered him deeply. 'I knew this would happen...'

* * *

**Eastern Outskirts of Death City, Nevada: Same Time**

A certain shinigami lied silently on the lush grass, his golden eyes glowing in the night sky like stars obstructing the darkness. His arms lie behind his head and his shirts, hat and DeathPod sat in a neat pile next to the tree behind him, along with his shoes. His body was soaked with sweat and his breathing held heavy panting.

"Damn it..." Kid cursed before beginning to starting doing sit-ups. "Now I can never go back there no matter how much I want and it's YOUR fault! I feel so... so guilty for contaminating Maka! I have to get stronger in order to kill Asura myself! Then maybe I can redeem myself..." 'Will you ever SHUT UP? That bitch deserved it for coming in between my meal!' Mad hissed in Kid's head, sending chills up the shinigami's spine. "Don't you dare call her that!"

"DIE!" a feminine voice screamed. Kid's eyes widened at a quick pace as he was suddenly shot repeatedly in the chest, leaving several bullet wounds. He could only stare down at the blood streaking down his chest and onto the grass. His eyes eventually drifted upwards to meet with his partner's, Liz's to be exact.

"W-What was that-" He was once again cut off as she suddenly punted him into the sparkling pond with one large kick, Kid still thoroughly bewildered by all of this. Once in the water, the meister instantly covered his mouth in order to conserve his breath as blood stained the water. He definitely wasn't going back up there.

He swam there in place for several moments when yet again, something bad happened, it was Soul. He randomly came out of the shroud of darkness of the lake and silently made a large gash on the shinigami's pale back. Death the Kid instantly removed his hands and released his breath as pain shook his body.

Kid desperately swam for the surface and made it just in time too, for Soul was hot on his tail. The shinigami crawled up to his tree and collapsed, panting heavily as he watched the bleeding stop on his chest.

A loud cackle signaled the arrival of the (hopefully) one and ONLY Black*Star. The assassin leaped down from the tree behind Kid, Tsubaki in her enchanted sword mode. The meister quickly shut his eyes tightly, unable to move his body out of the way as the ninja-tool wielder stabbed the sword almost completely through Kid's chest, leaving blood gushing out at a considerable rate. Another loud chuckle signaled the exit of the assassin, assumingly believing he had 'taken care of business'.

Kid was no longer breathing, his eyes wide as he stared down at the blood stained grass. He felt no pain anymore, just nothing. His arms wouldn't move, hell, his body wouldn't move. After several agonizing moments of just sitting their, he could hear footsteps... they were not apparently trying to be shielded, and whoever it was, gave off a warm and pleasant feeling to the dying shinigami who was still shell- shocked.

"Kid-kun..." the voice whispered. Kid could barely recognize it, but he did; Maka. His head suddenly lifted to stare at the angelic figure approaching him. She leaned down silently, their faces inches apart once she was close enough. The female meister then held her right hand in front of his face... a red string was tied around her index finger in a bow-like fashion. His golden eyes followed the path of the string until he found it end in his clenched left hand.

The shinigami looked up just in time to find Maka closing the gap between them and gently placing her lips on his. Kid looked absolutely... surprised. His face had shock written all over it, but his insides felt like butter and he felt like he could've died and  
went to heaven.

She was so... symmetrical! How had he missed this key component in the past? To anyone, they'd either find her slightly cute or the average of girls, but if Kid's eyes detects anything symmetrical, it's instantly gorgeous, no, beyond that, goddess-like.

The kiss lasted only a few seconds before the blonde meister pulled out a silver dagger from her right hand which was kept hidden all this time. She swiftly put it up to Kid's throat without him noticing and with a quick slit, Kid's lifeless body collapsed on the ground.

"HOLY SHIT!" Kid screamed dramatically as his body shot up and he instantly felt his clothed chest, his neck, his back... his lips. "A dream? No, more like a nightmare... But it felt so real... The fighting, the water, the grass, the kiss..." 'You passed out due to exhaustion neatly a half an hour ago, reaper." Mad sighed.

The inky-haired teen stared around, studying his surroundings. He was apparently in the same location as earlier, the outskirts of town next to the lake, his back propped up next to the large Willow tree drooping over the lake like a large cloud blocking the sun.

His body then began to tremble as he heard someone approaching the area. Kid ground his teeth as he blankly stared at the lake to his right, his breathing becoming heavy. 'Calm down, it's probably just someone out for a late night stroll, imbecile,' the madness tried to convince the shinigami, but ultimately failed.

"KID!" a feminine voice called loudly as what looked like a flashlight light could be seen over the hill. 'Ah, the sequel; The Bitch Returns- A Four Part Trilogy made and produced by the idiot Death the Kid,' Mad sighed sarcastically. Kid ignored the ignorant comment and awaited the arrival of whoever it was approaching him. The situation at the moment eerily felt like Eibon all over again towards the shinigami who was now shivering due to the cold.

"There you are," the figure breathed out, obviously panting as a bright light was flashed into Kid's face, thus making him wince. 'I have to get out of here,' Kid muttered as he jumped upwards and into the branches of the tree. "I know you're up there, Kid-kun." Maka stepped out of the darkness several moments later, just her, no one else with a red flashlight in-hand.

"G-Get away," Kid stuttered as he quickly looked around for an escape route. "I'm never going to hurt you or anyone ever again, just leave, please!" Was that really Kid? Well the old Kid that Maka knew didn't push his friends away, or even begged for that matter if the situation wasn't related to symmetry. The blonde meister refused to even budge as she stared up at the obviously stressed shinigami.

"NOW!" He frowned and quickly dived off of the branch he was currently standing on towards the lake. There was a large splash, which sent water flying into Maka's face. She frowned and quickly removed her shoes and set down her flashlight before too diving into the water and chasing after her friend. Maka relentlessly pursued Kid throughout the ice-cold pond, the cold apparently not affecting the meister by the least bit.

'She's going to die if she remains here much longer,' Mad taunted slightly as Kid could hear Maka gradually slowing down her pace. 'You're a shinigami, you have basically unlimited stamina and you could withstand the toughest of terrain and come out without so much as a scratch, she's just a human. They get affected by poison, diseases, and are also much more fragile when it comes to life.' The shinigami scowled, for what the madness had said was one hundred percent true, it was his fault that Maka was going to die now. Kid felt like screaming as he suddenly stopped swimming to bury his hands in his dark hair, three white lines obstructing the symmetry.

Back with Maka, her vision began to blur yet again as madness pulsed through her veins like blood. And on top of that, her foot was caught by an abandoned fishing line, the hook nearly piercing her foot. How did it happen? Maka sure didn't know, she even barely remembered what she was even there for. Darkness surrounded her vision, slowly growing and threatened to push her into unconsciousness, thus drowning her. "Soul, help… please…" Maka tried to yell with the last of her breath as her eyes snapped shut.

Kid's ears twitched towards the sound, it was extremely muffled but he could still make it out. He quickly turned towards the voice and swiftly began to swim as if his life depended on it. 'Damn it, this is all my fault," Kid cursed as Maka's dangling figure could be made out in the distance. The shinigami was slowly losing his breath and could probably only last about thirty seconds before he'd have to resurface. The dark-haired meister noticed this and instantly sped up and was next to Maka within a matter of seconds.

He quickly gripped the fishing line with both hands which was currently latched under an unmovable boulder and pulled. His fingers were bleeding within a matter of seconds and Mad's chuckle rang out through his head, taunting him. Kid summoned the last of his strength to rip the tough wire apart and swiftly snatched Maka's unconscious body.

The shinigami struggled to get to the surface, which was in the center of the pond. He was panting loudly and even a mere glance at his friend sent chills down his spine with guilt. They reached his tree several minutes later, but Kid had to crawl to the tree he was so exhausted. He took several moments to rest as Maka's head lied in his lap soundlessly, her body shivering. 'Ah, you saved the bitch?' the madness smirked. Kid tried his best to ignore his inner-demon Mad as he laid Maka flat on the ground.

Kid then began to consecutively push on Maka's chest, hoping she would cough up the water and come back. His arms were trembling and felt like twigs and his soaked shirts clung to his body like a magnet would to metal. He also couldn't tell which was pond water and what was sweat due to his extreme exhaustion. "Come on…" the meister whispered hopefully as the madness continued to chuckle loudly. "I'm so stupid… stupid, stupid, STUPID!"

The shinigami gave up on that after several minutes, Maka still looking as dead as a log. He could really only think of one thing, mouth to mouth. Kid tried not stare at her chest or skirt for that matter, for her shirt was now slightly transparent and clung to her body much like his shirts did. Kid swallowed hard, his face heating up as he pinched her nose with one hand and slowly went in for the CPR.

He managed to get her pulse back and make her cough up a lot of water, but she was still unconscious. "Good enough," Kid breathed out as he collapsed onto Maka, his eyes threatening to shut and make him go unconscious as well. He gave up fighting it and just let the unconsciousness wipe over his body.

Maka's eyes groggily opened several moments later, something cold lying on her stomach. She picked her head up slightly to find Kid passed out. The blonde meister was too exhausted to do anything about and passed out yet again.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **And done…

Press the magical button R-E-V-I-E-W, please?

If you don't Kid gets it :D! *holds Kid at gunpoint*

Press the button… press it…


	6. Situations

A/N: Ugh, it doesn't help when you're listening to an upbeat song whilst you're writing an agnsty chapter -.-. Ha! But I just caught up on my Soul Eater manga over my vacation to Canada and I totally forgot that the madness called Kid a fragment :P. Am I gonna' rewrite everything? Not at all, that's what fanfiction is for, to explore a different perspective and for enjoyment. Also, this chapter happens to be nearly two times longer than the others so... yeah...

I enjoyed your reviews so I have now released Kid :D! I enjoyed writing the last chapter, oh, and if you didn't get it, the red string is... well... I'll tell you at the other end if you still can't figure it out. But Kid's going to be pissed after this chapter... There's no such thing as a Kid-chop, right? Yes? Phew...

Just chu wait XP!

This chapter is named after the song "Situations" by Escape the Fate. The song should make more sense as the story progesses ^.^. It's basically an angsty song about a guy who hates to love, yet loves to hate and meets a girl who ALSO hates to love and loves to hate. He instantly falls for her... an dyou all know the rest.

And to make up for not updating in a while, I've made this about double the size of my other chapters, if not more!

Oh, and one last thing, I am officially Beta-reading ANYTHING so if you have something that's needs to be Beta-ed give me a call :)! I'm also looking for a beta-reader myself since I still need improvement.

That's it? Yeah... ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters

* * *

Kid groaned loudly, not wanting to leave from his current position. It was heart warming and plain comfortable, whatever was under his head that is. The person or thing's soul gave off soothing soul waves and Kid couldn't help bet snuggle his head in closer in hopes of getting more of the pleasant feeling, which made Mad nearly gag.

'You realize if you don't leave soon, your partners and that death scythe child will find you in this questioning position,' the madness sighed irritatingly. Kid frowned as he now remembered his beast, the heartless voice piercing his soul like venom. The shinigami had no idea what it was talking about though when Mad had said 'questionable position' until he opened his golden eyes slowly.

His face was pressed up against Maka's 'bosoms' tightly, his arms wrapped around her small torso tightly and their legs tangled together. Kid's mind suddenly went to a halt, his breath catching in his throat and his heart speeding up. His face turned a deep crimson shade before the gears in his brain began to move once again and comprehend the situation.

"Gahh!" the shinigami yelled as he jumped off of the unconscious meister as fast as he possibly could. "Her symmetry is completely off! Damn it! It's all my fault! I deserve to die!" Kid bawled loudly as he took on a groveling position and began to repeatedly smack the ground with his right hand. 'Wow, he's more oblivious than a rock being  
thrown into a volcano,' Mad muttered as the shinigami continued to rant.

Several seconds past, and Mad just couldn't take it. His frustration and anger swelled through the shinigami's own soul, racking his wavelength. After several frustrating moments, Mad was finally able to think clearly yet again and slowly began to slowly take over the shinigami's body since his guard was currently down. The madness had full control of his arms when Kid finally decided to stop and notice Maka. Mad cursed under his breath silently before vanishing back into the depths of Kid's mind.

"Shit, there are more important things to worry about right now other than symmetry," Kid hissed as he crawled back over to Maka, his mind now comprehending that his legs and arms felt like shattering into shards at any moment, his head felt like fifty tons of lead and his torso felt like jello. Now something was DEFINITELY wrong with Kid. Symmetry was always his first priority no matter what, and he nearly died for the sake of it on several occasions, such as Anubis for example. Maybe Maka was more important to him than symmetry? Kid tried not to think about it that way, but it was the only real logical answer no matter which way you looked at it.

The shinigami eventually made it back to the meister, his body shaking violently and dark circles forming under his eyelids. It must've been at least midnight by then. The dark sky was completely cleared, stars disrupting the symmetry in the distance with a half moon placed in he center of all of it.

Kid had no time to admire or hate the sky at the moment, for he was too preoccupied just staring at the blonde meister before him. "Oh that's right, my head was right there..." Kid pointed out as he pointed at the forbidden area. The shinigami blushed subtly before summoning Beelzebub a few feet in front of the two meisters. 'Staring is not polite and it makes me feel perverted,' Kid tried to convince himself as he shoved his arms under the fragile meister's body and picked her up much like Soul did earlier, except Kid's grip was much more tighter and cautious.

His feet nearly stumbled over each other on his way to the board, and he almost couldn't hop on yet alone stand straight. "I have no choice now, I must get back to Death City and get Maka some help... then I can go kill Asura." 'Tch, yeah right.' The teen ignored the comment and began to descend into the sky.

Not even sixty seconds later, Kid had began to ask something towards the madness, saying it was for killing someone, the killing someone part muttered, but audible. Mad would've declined, but the madness just couldn't resist the urge for blood lust, just like his creator Asura, and agreed before leaving Kid's body in a physical form only visible through Kid's eyes, part of the madness still lurking within his soul so Mad could return without having to fight through it all over again.

The shinigami didn't looked relieved yet, his expression looking like a cross between depressed and exhausted. He couldn't help but look down at Maka, she looked like a goddess even in this state towards the OCD shinigami, which bothered him, A LOT. 'N-No one or anything is more beautiful than symmetry... so why can't I help myself? Am I sick or something? Why does this have to be so damn confusing! It was that dream that did it! I bet that fake kiss is what's sparking my interest...'

He shook it off the best he could once they nearly smashed head-on into a building, but Kid quickly evaded it by at the last second going completely vertical to the ground, obstructing gravity. The shinigami's teeth were clenched shut with fear as they descended back up into the sky, horizontal once again.

Kid managed to reach Maka and Soul's apartment about fie minutes later going at top speed without so much as glancing at the disheveled meister in his arms. The door was surprisingly wide open and Kid managed to drag him and Maka inside, closing and locking the door behind them just in case any screaming would be heard.

The dark-haired shinigami had managed to make it to what seemed to be Maka's bedroom before nearly collapsing on her bed. Kid had managed to bask in the tidiness and symmetry of the room as he caught his breath at Maka's bedside on the ground, his right hand sub-consciously intertwined with Maka's left.

Moments later after catching his breath, Kid crawled over to one of the bare corners of the medium-sized room and plopped himself down mutely, awaiting the arrival of the object of request. Mad returned not even three seconds after he sat down and handed the item Kid had requested, a pistol, a real one with real bullets. The shinigami muttered a thanks before Mad reentered his body.

The meister sighed, cocking the gun whilst he held it normally unlike his usual fashion of holding it upside down. "I'm sorry, Maka, please forgive me for what I'm about to do," Kid whispered desperately as he watched Maka's unconscious form twist and turn on top of the covers, her body shivering

* * *

Maka's Mind: Half an hour earlier

Large emerald eyes open slowly, her vision blurry even though the only thing she could see was just plain white. Maka eventually sat up, her curiosity getting the best of her as she looked around. It didn't make sense, all she could see was endless whiteness, not even a shadow forming beneath her form which surprisingly kept in place. Her hands caught her eye though, they were extremely small compared to her normally sized hands.

She soon felt her face, he shorter legs covered with white leggings and her small pink dress which covered her chest. Maka had felt like she was five years old and her father had dressed her up again. The only thing that remained were her neatly tied dirty-blonde pigtails.

Where was she? The question annoyed her and she sat there for what seemed to be an eternity just thinking about it. Perhaps she drowned and Kid had not saved her like she had thought. Maka remained sitting there for several moments later, until a feign tapping sound echoed through her ears.

She checked her hands and she definitely wasn't tapping the 'floor'. This was all not making sense, the tapping, her current location and just about everything else. Maka stared around for the source of the tapping noise as it grew louder into a desperate banging.

The meister found the source in no time from behind her. There was a small boy dressed in formal attire, black suspenders over his shoulders and shinigami skulls keeping hem in place, a white dress shirt underneath and tucked into nicely fitting black dress-pants. That was when Maka finally noticed, the color black was surrounding the boy and blending in with his hair that also held three white stripes. 'Wait, stripes? Kid-kun?" Maka exclaimed as she stumbled to get to her feet.

Kid was holding up a long red ribbon next to the line of separation between the two opposite colors in his right hand, his other tapping something invisible, almost as if there was a barrier between the two colors.

Maka blinked several times, trying to comprehend the situation as she approached the boy. He looked desperate as he continuously pressed up the ribbon towards her hand, but the invisible barrier stopped him from reaching it. She then knew for sure that Kid wanted her to grab on to the ribbon for some reason, so she slowly reached her hand out, the hand passing through the barrier as if nothing was there, but a bright light began to emit from the invisible barrier.

The darkness gave Maka a gloomy feeling and also the chills like a bad cold. Her hand was instantly hit with a wave of coldness, but she fought through it until she gripped the top end of the red ribbon. She gripped it tightly, her hand beginning to sting lightly. The sting soon grew into an acid-like feeling, as if the ribbon didn't want her even touching it. Kid began to slowly frown as he noticed Maka's grip loosen.

"Don't let go," Kid told the small meister desperately as her gaze slowly drifted upwards to lock with the shinigami's soothing eyes. "Please, promise me you won't." Maka soon noticed that Kid's body was slowly disintegrating from the feet up the looser her became. Was this how Kid's soul felt like? Cold and acid-like?

Maka's skin on her hand was soon peeling off bit by bit to be replaced with glossy blood. Her fingers were forced to let go, that is, before she caught it again with her other hand tighter than earlier just as Kid's head nearly disappeared. "I will never let go, I promise," Maka replied sincerely, a warm smile placed on her lips as the shinigami's body fully reappeared and he smiled back. Her heart skipped a subtle beat, but she denied it and instead said to herself that it was just the darkness giving her chills.

The ribbon soon began to feel warmer and actually pleasant as the light seized from the invisible barrier and it shattered to pieces loudly and the whiteness from Maka's side began to gradually meld with Kid's darkness.

"I'm sorry again, Maka, but it's for the best," what sounded like Kid's voice muttered apologetically. 'Don't let go...' Smaller Kid whispered. Maka instantly shot up, her eyes opening immediately and her body aching. A gun was pressed up to her forehead, a shinigami sitting on her stomach and straddling her waist, that same gun clenched in his hands tightly. Sticky sweat streaked Kid's arms, his teeth clenched with his right eye a glowing crimson color.

"Kid!" Maka nearly screamed as she watched him pant wildly. "A-Are you trying to kill me or what?" Kid didn't move, his arms now shaking as he readied his finger on the metal trigger. "You're Mad, not Kid! Get the hell out of Kid's body! He doesn't fucking need you!" She usually disliked AND disapproved of extremely foul language, but apparently Kid was the exception to her mental rule. But before either of them knew it, a loud gun firing sound could be heard going off, and a bullet drove into Maka's headboard of her bed, the shot only missing due to the fact that Maka tackled the possessed shinigami at the same time to the ground, the gun spiraling out of his hands and towards the other side of the room.

Kid instantly clawed for the gun desperately, but Maka's arms were currently pinning his own down and keeping his arms from stretching out fully and grabbing the gun. "W-Wait, are you Kid or Mad?" Maka stuttered, slightly horrified as Kid had suddenly stopped reaching for the gun and she noticed the mismatched eyes.

"Kid-Mad!" two different voices answered furiously and simultaneously, the two locking gazes. "Please, Maka, give me the gun so I can kill myself," what seemed to be Kid begged, his face pained into an expressionless position. "Cut the crap out, fledgling, and kill the little bitch already! I saw your little dream, I actually triggered it, hoping to give you a nightmare, but boy did that backfire." The shinigami's body suddenly went limp, his heart rate slowing and his eyes suddenly shutting, Maka still very bewildered as to what was happening.

Moments past and Maka remained disabling Kid's motionless body with her own in the same position, her grip tightening on his arms and leaving nail marks. Golden eyes shot open, staring up directly into Maka's. "You're back, Kid, good thing too because the madness was abou-" The dark-haired meister bellow her suddenly brought his feet to her chest, his knees at his own chest and kicked with little of his force, yet it sent Maka soaring into the far wall.

The uncalled for kick quickly gave Kid an opening to snatch the gun and pin the blonde meister, obviously in pain, up to the wall, her face grimacing in pain. His right hand was placed around her left, which contained the pistol which he shoved into her hand. The gun was pressed up to his throat by his own hand whilst Maka's dangled. His index finger laid on the trigger, holding the death scythe wielder's finger in place as well.

"I want you to kill me, Maka. You deserve to, I've let my corruptness hurt you and I will not stand for it! I've ruined one of my best and only friends! I'll never live with myself if you don't kill me now!" Kid begged, his arms quivering, Maka now looking saddened. "Now shoot me! Eight times would be favored but shoot as much as you want to get  
your rage out."

"I'm not going to shoot you Kid," Maka stated. "It was just a small little bite after all. Black*Star used to bite me all the time when I was younger to show how big of a 'man' he was. It's nothing, had no affect on me at all." She laughed weakly afterwards, Kid staring at the deep bite marks intently.

"I want to try something," Kid abruptly brought up, his eyes slowly ghosting upwards and locking with Maka's beautiful emerald ones. "It has to do with that 'dream' the madness was speaking of earlier. If it's not true, you kill me instantly, okay? If it is... I'll try to live with myself, for this special thing may mean the world to me." Maka blinked confusingly, even if it wasn't true, whatever it was, she could still restrain him until the others found out where they were and returned, so she slowly nodded, completely unaware of what was  
about to happen because of that small gesture of the head.

"Okay, deal, I guess," Maka sighed as Kid's stare gradually made her uneasy. 'Please, promise me you won't.' The voice echoed throughout her head, acting like a conscience, her eyes widening by a fraction.

"Please, promise me you will," Kid begged desperately, his voice trembling. "When the time comes, I want to die by your hands, miss Albarn." The blonde meister frowned, as if his words were picked out to drive a dagger through her chest. 'Formal much? Calling a whore 'miss' isn't proper etiquette, fledgling.'

"Kid, you're beginning to piss me off so do whatever it is you need to do!" Maka growled acidly, offended somehow by Kid's most recent plead. "Don't you dare make me go back on my word or else you're no better than stupid Mad!" Kid's expression remained the same, a mere sigh was the only thing that escaped his lips. 'Don't tell me you're going to...'

His face slowly moved closer to her own, causing her cheeks to start to burn. Kid paused, only centimeters away from their noses touching as if he were thinking over something one last time. He then suddenly closed the gap between them by delicately placing his lips on the blonde meister's own, much like she had done to him in his hellish nightmare, which was completely uncalled for for Maka.

'I'm kissing Death the Kid?' Maka's conscience sprung to life after her brain comprehended the shock and the fact that she was being kissed. 'I-I'm in a relationship with Soul! This isn't right!' Her arms wouldn't move and all she could do was feel her heartbeat speed up intensely, her cheeks redden into a deeper shade of crimson. 'Would you like to have the shinigami kill himself, fledgling?' what sounded extremely similar to Mad smirked deep within Maka's mind. She cursed silently in the back of her mind just as Kid slowly backed away.

"Y-You stole my first kiss, jerk! That's all you wanted to do!" Maka snapped, suddenly becoming very aggressive on the subject. "I don't know if you knew this, but I'm kind of in a relationship with Soul! It's just plain dishonorable."

"Ah, I do believe Liz informed me about something like that, but I have no idea what you're talking about," Kid replied, unfathomed by the yelling a he turned his back to her and released the gun into her hand. "I had no intention of stealing your first kiss, so I do not find this dishonorable. Aha, got it." Maka blinked several times as the shinigami spun back around to face her as his thumb and index finger reached into his mouth. He pulled out a black and violet flickering object in the shape of a berserk lightning bolt a moment late and held the object in front of her face.

"This was the consequences of my bite, but luckily I could extract the madness before it spread to your soul," Kid explained, not even the faintest blush staining his face. "It was like the CPR I performed earlier, it was no kiss, but a vital treatment in order for survival."

"You did what!" Maka screamed. Kid just shrugged, his eyes now looking heavy. "I-I..." The meister was suddenly at a loss for words as she watched Kid crush the madness into dust in the palm of his hand, and threw the dust-like particles into the air. Maka sighed and dropped the gun on the floor before staring back up at Kid. "Thanks, I wouldn't even be here right now if it weren't for-" Kid merely nodded before Maka could even finish her sentence and suddenly collapsed into her body. She instantly caught him, his body and clothes soaking wet.

* * *

The Mind of Death the Kid: Same Time

"Shitty little fledgling!" Mad cursed as the dark figure approached Kid's crouching one. "The warmth of that soul... and the kiss sealed the deal! Damn you! Damn you and that bitch! Thanks to two dip-shits, my powers are now freaking sealed! I was so close to full control of this pitiful soul when you ruined it! And what an awful cover-up, it's obvious you just wanted a chance to kiss her, not extract the madness from her soul." The madness was obviously beginning to disintegrate at a quick pace from the feet up, his arms already beginning to disappear.

"S-So what?" Kid's voice trembled as his head raised to gaze deeply into the madness' glowing eyes. "If I told her I just wanted to kiss her, that'd ruin our friendship for sure and she would probably have a restraining order on me. But I told you I would destroy you  
unsymmetrical scum, and now I can finally go after Asura without any distractions. Ha, it's actually quite funny. I studied your actions for the moment we came into contact in case a problem like this were to up rise, and I couldn't help but notice your extreme discomfort towards love and affection. This was a mere game of chess from the start and it's check-mate for you, bastard."

"So you're capable of complex strategies, are you? Well I hope you know that this seal won't last as long as you think and soon, I'll break free and you, will in fact, be the one in check-mate," Mad added as his neck began to disintegrate quickly.

"I know that, which is why I'm going to have to show more affection towards others and open my horizons a bit. I barely know Maka, if you can believe that (because I can't), by the way, which is why the seal won't last long," Kid smirked as blood began to curdle sown the sides of his mouth. "Affection seal." At that moment, Mad suddenly imploded  
with the remainders of his head, the cloud of dark red smoke taking on the shapes of hearts.

* * *

Maka and Soul's Apartment: Same Time

"Yeah," Soul sighed apathetically into the red flip-phone, his left eye peeking through the small opening in the door and watching his meister and the shinigami intently. 'Damn, she's falling hard.' He had only arrived ten minutes ago, but it was long enough to catch most of everything.

"Maka's got him right now at our apartment, and I'm pretty sure he's spending the night since he just passed out," Soul informed as he silently creaked the door closed and walked as quietly as possible into the kitchen. "Alright, be sure to call up Tsubaki and Black*Star too. See you Monday." The weapon then shut the phone and shoved it into his pocket before approaching the counters, a depressing look wiping over his face. He instantly reached for one of the cupboards and pulled out a medium-sized glass before turning on the faucet and filling it three quarters of the way.

The death scythe slowly trudged himself over to the table and plopped himself down on the chair. It was only seconds later before a door could be heard opening and closing, followed by Maka's figure approaching the kitchen.

"Hey," Soul greeted casually once the blonde meister was in earshot, replacing his painful depressed expression with a lop sided grin. Maka stopped the second she entered the room once she noticed the lights on and a certain white-haired death scythe sitting in one of the chairs at the table. Even the mere sight of him made her stomach twist painfully into knots with guilt. She smiled back the best she could without it looking guilty.

"Hey," she responded shakily, keeping her grin up which made her seem even more guilty. The two stood and sat in an uncomfortable silence for what seemed to be an eternity. Maka swallowed hard, finally working up he guts to approach the sink and get a glass of water for Kid.

"Do you want to break up?" Soul inquired before Maka could even reach the sink, her feet coming to a complete stop. 'Does he know? Maybe he took it the wrong way,' Maka tried to convince herself as she turned back towards Soul, her facial expression looking slightly concerned.

"W-Why do you want to break up with me?" the meister finally replied as she awaited a response from her partner as he suddenly grew a great interest for his glass of water, shaking the water back and forth subtly.

"I never said I wanted to break up with you, I'm just asking you what you want," Soul sighed as he took a small sip of water and set down the glass. "Look, I saw what played out between you and Kid, I actually saw the whole thing and you're probably thinking 'I hope he didn't take it the wrong way' or something close to that. But I'm cool with it, if you hadn't, he'd have surely killed himself in secrecy. Which is why I want to know: do you like Kid?"

Her face instantly took on a bright shade of red, but replied anyways. "I don't like Death the Kid intimately, if that's what you mean, to tell the truth, I barely know him and he barely knows me. I'm surprised we can even call each other friends. But I think it would be for the best if we broke up."

"Whatever makes you happy, makes me happy, for sure. But if any of the guys you date make you even frown, I'll punch their faces in," Soul tried to laugh arrogantly as he raised a fist into the air and Maka couldn't help but smile. 'Because of Kid...' he added silently. 'I won't let him nor anyone else hurt my meister no matter what.'

"Thanks for understanding, Soul. Maybe if it doesn't work out being apart, we could always try again," the meister grinned as she continued to get Kid's water. Maka began to walk out of the room several moments later, a glass of water in-hand but stopped directly in front of Soul before leaning forward and just grazing her lips over his right cheek before continuing forwards, the two now grinning widely. "Oh, I forgot, Soul, can I borrow your phone?"

His smile faded slowly as he slowly raised his left eyebrow. "Sure, but why?" Soul asked casually as he shoved his hand into his pocket and searched for the cell phone. "I don't think anyone will be answering at two o'clock in the morning." Maka slightly blushed and suddenly stared at the corner of the room, avoiding eye contact as Soul held out the phone.

"Kid needs to change clothes and I'll feel perverted if I change him," the blonde meister whispered, making Soul chuckle slightly with an added smirk as she snatched the phone quickly.

"What was that? I couldn't really hear you," Soul inquired tauntingly as his meister's face reddened. She clenched the phone tightly before whispering exactly what she had said before, only quieter. "Huh? I couldn't quite catch that."

"Kid needs new clothes okay!" Maka snapped furiously as she flipped open the phone. 'Geez, sometimes I wish Soul was more like Kid.' "I'm just calling up Liz and Patti so they can change his clothes for me."

"And why can't you change him?" Soul pushed, causing his meister to grow even mire infuriated. "You've got two hands, and my room is just down the hall, so you could let Kid use mine."

"I'm a girl, moron!" the meister yelled, her face now completely crimson. "Maybe it's okay for you guys to act all perverted and disrobe a girl, but it's just not right for a girl to disrobe someone of the opposite sex unless she's a whore, a relative or someone close to that or something!"

"Oh, I forgot you were a girl with that flat chest and all..." Soul giggled as the phone in Maka's grasp snapped in half. "Hey! I didn't have a warrantee on that thing, damn it! You owe me two hundred dollars, now cough it up!"

"I'm leaving you with warning this time, next time you'll be talking a joy ride through hell, got it?" Maka hissed before dropping the remainders of the red phone onto the table and marching off towards the living room.

* * *

Maka and Soul's Apartment: 4:00 AM

Maka laid in her bed, sound asleep and her conscience currently clean. She stirred constantly in the bed, often whispering "Kid-kun, don't go..." Or some variation of that, as well as, "I promise...". It was driving her mad, and eventually, a thought struck her and notified her that something wrong: Wasn't Kid supposed to be sleeping in the bed?

"Kid?" Maka groggily whispered as she sat up and stared around the room for any sign of life. The results were grim and her eyes instantly widened as her body shot up from the bed and instantly dashed out the door. "Ki-!"

"Oof," the figure in front of the puzzled meister as she had suddenly ran into something, not even one foot out the door. She and the other person or thing were instantly flung backwards, their foreheads smacking together and giving each a splitting headache. "And now the symmetry is off," sighed the figure as clothing being ruffled could be heard. "Are you alright, Maka?"

Her green eyes slowly opened to the all too familiar face of Death the Kid, a small grin forced onto his face and his body bent over so they'd be eye level, a hand in front of her face and offering to help her up. "You should really be getting back to bed."

"B-But what about you?" Maka stuttered as she shakily placed her hand in Kid's. The shinigami easily brought the shorter meister to her feet before straightening out his ivory dress shirt. "Shinigami do not require sleep, nor eating or drinking," Kid explained as he urged her back into her room using his right arm. "And thank you for the clothing as well."

"You're welcome, but you look like you're heading somewhere and are in a hurry, care to explain?" Maka inquired anxiously as Kid suddenly looked a tad bit guilty, his mouth etched into a slight frown.

"I have some... business to attend to," the shinigami tried to explain without hesitating. "Grim Reaper business, that is. I am sorry for waking you, but please to return to your slumber before you wake Soul."

"Oh yeah, Soul..." Maka sighed apathetically as Kid's frown deepened. He opened his mouth to question what was wrong, but she ha seemed to know exactly what he was going to ask. "We broke up last night, but no biggie, we both agreed and everything, he just called me flat-chested again, that's all."

"Well tell him you're perfect as it is and there is no need in changing any aspect of you," Kid stated broadly as he replaced his frown with a smile. "Now go back to bed, oh, and if I'm not back by noon, inform my father and request a coffin from Sid or any of the school faculty, got it?"

"W-Wait? Why? What's going on?" Maka questioned as her vision began to blur and her legs suddenly became jello. "Please tell me you're bringing Liz and Patti for protection, wherever you're going."

"I can't and I won't drag them into such a dangerous situation, plus, I still have this," Kid explained as he reached into the right pocket of his black dress pants and pulled out the pistol from earlier. "Plus, I've got another one in order to retain the symmetry." He smiled ad he pulled out another identical pistol using his empty hand. "So please, go back to bed." Kid shoved the guns back into his pockets right before Maka stumbled into his torso. Kid had no choice but to embrace the meister, her head pressed up to his chest, before she would fall to the ground.

The shinigami then leaned down to her legs and sweeped them up, carrying her bridal-style back into her room and setting her down gently on the bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. "Can you promise me two things though, Kid?" Maka whispered, Kid subtly nodding in response. "Don't commit suicide if that's what you're doing, because we all love you, I love you and it would pain us to see you die." Kid couldn't help but slightly blush as the first proposal was made. "And also, come back alive, okay? If you were to die, I'd never forgive myself no matter what."

"I think I can promise that much," Kid grinned before turning around and slowly walking out of the room. "I'm sorry, please forgive me for last night." The shinigami apologized as he approached the door. Maka laughed weakly, her eyes threatening to close.

"It's alright, Kid, the kiss was to extract the madness and Mad was controlling your actions when you attempted to shoot me and have me shoot you," she ensured. 'That's not exactly correct..." Kid commented silently.

"Thanks," Kid muttered as he exited the room, shutting the door as well. "Please forgive me someday for the sin I am about to commit, Maka." The shinigami then proceeded to walk towards the door, but when he opened the wooden door slowly, Soul was just standing there, his arms crossed over his chest and a menacing look had taken over hisfeatures. "Did we wake you, Soul? Excuse us if we did, I was just explaining something to Maka."

"Stay away from my meister," the death scythe growled as Kid took a step backwards I to the house in order to create more space as Soul seemingly grew larger. "Don't talk to her, don't touch her, hell, don't even look at her. You've crossed the line and nearly drowned my meister, so stay away!"

"Whatever pleases you, Soul. I had no intentions of keeping my ties with Maka, in fact, I was planning to commit suicide tomorrow at midnight," Kid explained, sounding slightly angered as his eyes narrowed out. "And if you loved her so much, quit pointing out her imperfections since she's perfect in every aspect! She's a goddess compared to my humble form!"

"Since when did this get into a discussion about me and Maka, eh! She's my meister, of course I can call he flat-chested, we're like siblings!" Soul replied, both of their voices rising. "And shut the hell up you shinigami bastard!" The scythe wound up his arm for a sucker punch to the face, one that Kid could've easily dodged, but he allowed it to plant and jumped backwards a bit to make it seem that he meant to dodge it. "Do you know how that makes Maka feel when you say you're going to kill yourself! Were you ever even considerate of her feelings or thoughts!" Kid instantly landed on the ground, hacking louder as blood splattered the carpet.

"N-No..." Kid whispered as he stared at the ground. "The thought slipped my mind... I didn't even think about she may have thought... I'm so stupid." Soul watched as the shinigami slowly climbed to his feet and faced him blankly. "It's settled, from this day forth, I am no longer friends with Maka Albarn and am no longer going to keep in contact with her." The death scythe nodded and stepped out of the way in order for Kid to exit the building. "I'll also be staying in your basement so I won't be causing any trouble. Oh, and Liz and Patti are coming this afternoon, so have three beds/futons, or two prepared in your basement. I won't be needing a bed."

"Fine, just go do whatever you have to do," Soul snarled as he stepped back into the apartment and slammed the door shut. Little did either him or Kid know that Maka was witnessing the whole scene from just around the corner, her eyes wide with shock, tears threatening to fall as she ran back into her room.

Kid sighed outside of the door as he pulled out his two guns and summoned Beelzebub, jumping on in the process and ascending into the brightening skies of dawn as he headed northeast.

Meanwhile, Maka had managed to write down Shinigami-sama's number of "42-42-564 " on her bedroom mirror, seeking advice as she fought back the tears the best she could. But when the mirror flashed into the shinigami realm, her father stood here with a blank expression, Shinigami-sama standing directly behind him.

"There you are, Maka, I was going to call you but this works too," Spirit greeted as Maka began to looked infuriated. "Look, I'm not permitting you to see Kid-kun anymore. That monster needs to be locked up somewhere."

"Like I'm going to listen to some cheating papa!" Maka screamed as Lord Death stepped into the scene silently. "You can't tell me who I can't see or be friends with!"

"Death Scythe is right for once, Maka," Shinigami-sama sighed, butting- in as Maka's eyes widened to the sizes of apples.

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean!" A vein pulsed in the white mask that belonged to Shinigami-sama right before the red head dropped to the ground due to an unforgivable Shinigami-chop.

"Anyways, Maka-chan, Kid is dangerous around everyone, but he's most dangerous around you," the reaper explained. "That's only because the madness cannot stand your soul by the least bit and will go to any lengths to get rid of it, it's the same with Marie. Both of you have rare wavelengths that have the power to heal, but Kid's madness is strong enough to fight back, unlike Stein."

"B-But..." Maka whispered, at a loss for words yet again as she tried to protest, but completely failed.

"Don't even speak with him, kay'?" Lord Death asked as the screen began to blur. "Because it's reached a point where if Kid goes berserk even once more, he may not be able to come back." Maka couldn't even speak, even to say a goodbye as the mirror returned to normal and she claimed a seat on her bed, her mouth agape.

"How could Kid p-possibly let our friendship end just like that? Without even fighting it..." Maka whispered as the words of the younger Kid from her dream rang out through her head. 'Please, promise me you won't...'

* * *

A/N: Geez, this took FOREVER! The beginning was the hardest to write and I could NOT think so sorry if this sucked .. Btw, should I have a jealous Soul? Because I was aiming for maybe an over-protective brotherly Soul since most KidxMaka fics involve a jealous Soul for some reason and I wanted this one to be different. But the fans seem to enjoy jealous Soul and I just want to make my readers happy so please help me D:!

But the red string represented the red string of fate *sigh* I couldn't think of anything that fit better than that.

Oh, and my document editor thingy is giving me crap -.-.

Offtopic: Happy belated birthdays to all of you who shared my b-day of August 14th XD! And happy birthday to everyone else out there! Happy birthday 8D!

Ahem... No, I'm not going to threaten you for reviews, I don't need them at all *eye twitch*. I'LL BEG INSTEAD! In the words of Death the Kid: "Pweese, pweese, pweese, pweese, pweese!"

EDIT: Sorry if I doubled any sections or have any typos. The editor thing on this site is screwing it up so sorry if it's confuzzling. I'm trying to find anymore, but thx for reading anyways :P.


End file.
